The Disaster
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Steven has turned 18 but still feels his family is treating him like a child. Despite the Gems best efforts he turns to the one gem who doesn't see him as a child, Peridot. How will the Gems cope with this disaster?
1. The Set up

_I don't Steven Universe that honor belongs to Rebecca Sugar_

The Set Up

"What's that Connie you have something important to say to me?" asked Steven through the phone. "That's great how about we meet up at Fish Stew Pizza's for lunch then?"

As Steven put down the phone stars appeared in his eyes. After all these years today was the day he would declare his love for Connie. Rushing to the bathroom he put on his best shirt and for once combed his hair. As he left the beach house Steven wondered if should buy a gift for Connie. No matter it was a beautiful day.

Kiki was serving customers when Steven walked in with a big smile on his face.

"Morning Steven you're looking handsome today," said Kiki.

"Thanks, hey Kiki I'd like one of your best tables and can I have the deluxe special?" replied Steven.

"Oh expensive tell me are you trying to impress someone?" asked Kiki.

"After being together for over 4 years today is the day I ask Connie to be my girlfriend," said Steven with stars in his eyes.

Kiki started, "Oh really good luck with that!"

Within half an hour Connie came in. Steven gulped, at 16 Connie had grown into a tall beautiful young woman. Seeing Steven Connie rushed up to him and gave him a hug. "Steven you look exactly like the day we met."

"I have something important to tell you," they both said in unison.

Steven blushed, mussing up his hair a little, "You go first."

Then Steven noticed the boy beside her. He was slim and dark skinned like Connie. He appeared distinctly uncomfortable. "Steven I'd like you to meet Mark, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? When did this happen?" asked Steven his voice cracking.

"Well you know that my parents said I couldn't date anyone until I was 16. I met Mark at a party a couple of months ago and he asked if I could be his girlfriend. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, great."

"Oh you wanted say something important?"

"Oh yeah, in a couple of days' time is my birthday I'd like to you to come."

"That's great I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Connie as she knelt down and kissed him.

"Connie the ice cream shop is opening soon. We gotta go," said Mark uneasily.

"Great talking to you Steven. See you at the party jam bud," cried Connie as she waved goodbye.

For a while Steven stared out the door, not moving. His vision blurred and he rubbed his eyes.

"Steven, your pizza is ready," called out Koffi.

"Send it back I'm not hungry," replied Steven coldly.

"Excuse me?" reared back the man.

"I said I'm not hungry," shouted Steven. He then ran out the door.

"I've cooked a large deluxe pizza and mozza sticks. What am I going to do with these?" exclaimed Koffi.

"Oh let it go Dad. Steven just got dumped," said Kiki.

Greg was setting up shop at the carwash when his son came in. His son looked terrible and from the redness in his eyes Greg could see that Steven had been crying.

"Hey Stu ball what's the matter?" asked Greg as he mussed Steven's hair.

"It's Connie she got herself a boyfriend. The worst part is that Connie didn't even see me as boyfriend material to begin with. Everybody all around me is growing older and I'm still stuck as a kid," Steven sniffled.

"Aw c'mere forget about Connie today. How about you and me have some one on one time. So what do you want to do sport?"

"Actually could we go drive in the car?"

"That's a great idea. A ride in the country would be great we could visit Ocean Town."

"Actually I thinking more in the line of driving lessons."

"Steven you're way too young to be driving a car."

"Dad, you keep treating me like a kid. But I'm not, I'm going to be 18. I've saved the world two times already. I'm ready for this."

"Steven this is different and you know it. You're not like other people."

"Dammit Dad don't you think I know that! Every day when I look into the mirror I see that. So why can't we pretend I'm normal for once?"

"Steven I'm not letting you drive the car not when you can't even reach the peddles."

"This is impossible. Goodbye Dad, I'm going to see Peridot," and with that Steven marched off.

As Steven searched the town he heard a rustling from the junkyard. Sure enough it was Peridot looking for parts for whatever project she was working on. When she noticed Steven her head popped up and she ran towards Steven.

"Hey Steven you look terrible. What's the matter?" she shouted out.

Steven smiled good old diplomatic Peridot. At least he knew where he stood with her, "It's nothing really. It's just that despite all I've done I'm still treated like a kid. Connie got herself a boyfriend, the gems still won't build walls around my room and Dad won't teach me how to drive. It just sucks."

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. Humans are highly visual creatures, your father and Connie treat you like a child because you look like a kid. Actually I'd be kind of worried if Connie still wanted to be your girlfriend right now. But the gems they should know better. Most gems come out of the ground fully grown, knowing exactly what they're supposed to do and having the knowledge to do it. The way gems measure maturity is by their accomplishments and you've had quite a few accomplishments. You managed to fuse with a human, you bubbled and extracted The Cluster safely and you've mastered mind diving and that's just off the top of my head. The fact is Steven, you and I both know that you're an adult you shouldn't worry about what other people think."

"It's just that I'm sick of feeling like a little kid."

"Well how about we make you feel like a man? Let's go down to the boardwalk we'll get you a new outfit," said Peridot as she pulled on Steven's hand.

As Peridot walked with Steven to the boardwalk, Steven noticed how tatty her clothes were. The young technician no longer wore her old jumpsuit instead she wore T shirt with an alien face and a pair of cargo pants.

"Peridot how come you no longer live at the barn? I mean I don't know where you live anymore," asked Steven.

"You mean other than the fact that it holds the memories of my time with Lapis? Because it is a domicile for animals and I refuse to be treated like an animal anymore."

"The Gems don't treat you like an animal. It's just that-"

"Steven when I expressed my discomfort at Garnet being fused all the time I was tied to a fencepost with a leash. Then when I expressed interest in living with you at the temple they lied and said they had no room. But wait Bismuth who tried to kill you gets her own room instead. Despite everything I did I was not treated like a teammate, at best I was treated like a slave."

"You went on missions with them helped out. Isn't that what a teammate does?"

"Steven I never got to do anything fun. The last time I did anything remotely enjoyable with the gems was when we went to Funland and that was years ago. Look just drop it. The Clods are much nicer when you're around so it's no wonder you still think so highly of them."

Before they knew it they were at the T shirt store. As Steven looked inside he saw slim pickings but Peridot marched right in and started pulling clothes off the racks.

"Here Steven, try these on," said Peridot handing him a pile of clothes.

Once inside the change room Steven could see the clothes Peridot had got. Khakis instead of Jeans, long sleeved T shirts and hoodies it would be a completely new look. Smiling he tried on a pair of pants only to have them fall off his hips.

"Hey Peridot, can you get me something smaller to wear?" Steven asked.

Later after trying on several outfits Steven sighed in frustration. Either the clothes were too big for him or they were clearly designed for children. Looks like there was nothing for him here. As he left the dressing room Steven saw some dresses on a rack. One of the dresses had little alien faces on it, perfect for Peridot. Smiling he pulled it out.

"Hey Peridot, how about you try this on?" he called out.

"Thank you Steven but where would I wear it?" said Peridot smiling.

"You can wear it to my birthday party in two days' time. It will be at Funland and my family has pulled out all the stops. It's gonna be great."

"You really mean it I can come? Thank you," Peridot's eyes lit up. She rushed and kissed Steven on the cheek after which she went into the change room with the dress.

A few moments later Steven was feeling slightly bored as he waited outside the change room. When Peridot came out he could see it was well worth the wait. She looked so cute. Steven gulped as he took in the sight.

"Do you like it?" asked Peridot as she twiddled with the hem.

"I love it, Peridot how about you and me have day out on the town?"

Connie was sitting on a park bench looking out at the sea with her boyfriend when she saw Steven walking with Peridot on the boardwalk. Her Jam Bud looked so happy, laughing as he shared an ice cream cone with Peridot. She continued to stare at the new couple as Steven flirted with the green gem.

"It looks like Steven recovered quickly from you dumping him eh Connie," laughed Mark.

"Look we were just friends that's all," then why did it feel like her heart broke when she saw Steven give Peridot a light kiss.

Connie inwardly sighed as the little gem held Steven back. Peridot then ran off while Steven seemed to look on smiling.

"Mark come on. We need to shop for Steven' birthday," said Connie.

If it was the last thing she did Connie would get Steven a birthday present he would never forget.


	2. The Party

The Party

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Steven as he walked through Funland.

"Not just yet," said Pearl.

It was early evening and Pearl and Bismuth were leading a blindfolded Steven to his party. Ever since Steven got up this morning he could feel himself bursting with anticipation. The Gems had greeted him with his favorite breakfast and then he went with the Gems swimming on Mask Island. The Watermelon Stevens made him King for the day. Even throwing him a small party in his honor using the local fruits to make a small meal. In the middle of his lunch he noticed that some of the gems had left.

"Hey where are Garnet and Amethyst?" asked Steven.

"Hey Steven, you don't think this is your entire party did you?" replied Bismuth. "Garnet, Amethyst and your Dad are organizing the main event at Funland. We're just keeping you busy until they're ready."

When the sun on Mask Island started to set they warped back to the temple. Once Steven got dressed Pearl insisted that he wear a blindfold. Now giggling with anticipation he let himself be guided to the party.

"Okay you can take your blindfold off," said Pearl.

Bursting with anticipation Steven ripped off the blindfold only to be disappointed with the sight before him. His father and the gems had rented out Funland for the day. They had pulled out all the stops with, balloons, piles of food and a huge cake. Even though there were a lot of guests none of his friends were there, no Lars or Sadie, Buck Dewey or even Peedee. The guests were all kids, the oldest being about 12 at the most.

"Happy Birthday Stu ball," cried out Greg as he hugged Steven. "Oh I can't believe my boy is 18."

Some of the party goers looked shocked at this revelation just like Connie did when he turned 14. Sensing discomfort Steven smiled.

"Okay let's get this party started," he announced.

And the party began. There were games, kids' games really. Steven drove the bumper cars a few times as most of his guests were too short to ride the roller coaster. Most of the time he just watched as the kids played on the rides.

"Hey Steven you looked bummed what's the matter?" asked Amethyst.

"Well I know you went to a lot of trouble but honestly I don't know most of these guests. I was hoping some of my friends like Sadie, Lars and Connie would be here," sighed Steven.

"Ohh you miss Connie don't you? Well don't worry Steeman Connie's coming over later tonight. Now how about we get some grub."

When Steven got to the buffet he was disappointed. He looked down at what there was kids' food essentially hot dogs, pizza, chips and popcorn to name a few. All there was to drink was soda. Where was the steak, the canapes? Even some iced tea would have been nice. This party was beginning to blow big time.

His hopes were raised a little when he saw Connie and her new boyfriend come in. Pushing the kids aside Connie handed Steven a small present.

"Happy Birthday Steven, we got this just for you," she said proudly.

After thanking her, Steven ripped off the wrapping paper. Only to be disappointed again. The present was expensive, a video game but Steven was way too old to be playing Super Bubble Brothers pro. When he looked up he saw Connie smiling up at him as if nothing was wrong. He let her hug him as she wished him a happy birthday. Then she was off to more mature pursuits.

He smiled diplomatically as the guests gave him present after present toys mostly. Just as Steven thought he couldn't take one more toy he heard Garnet shouting. The cube headed gem was pushing against what looked like a tiny car with a bow on it?

"Let me through, I have a present for Steven," yelled Peridot from inside the car.

"I told you to leave you're not welcome here," shouted Garnet. The fusion formed her gauntlet and smashed the little car pulling Peridot out.

"Garnet let her go," cried Steven as he rushed towards the pair. "I invited Peridot myself."

Garnet frowned and dropped the little gem on the ground. As Peridot dusted herself off, Steven could see that she had indeed worn the dress that he had bought for her.

"Happy Birthday and here's your present," said Peridot as her little car collapsed in a pile.

"Uh thanks Peri what was it?" asked Steven.

"It _was_ a battery powered three wheeled single-person mini car. This baby was street legal but required no driver's license to operate, so you could drive it right away. At least until that clod Garnet ruined it."

"Hey no problem. I'm just glad you can make it. Come over to the buffet and get yourself something to eat."

Peridot attacked the buffet like a starving man, at least she was enjoying herself. When Peridot had finished eating Steven invited her to dance. As the music played Peridot leaned onto him as they danced. Steven felt funny but in a good way. All to soon the moment ended.

"All right everybody it's time for the Birthday Cake," called out Pearl.

As Bismuth carried the cake in the guests sang a ragged Happy Birthday. The cake lit by 18 candles was a huge slab cake, a kiddie cake. To make matters worse Bismuth was dressed like a clown. Steven couldn't take it anymore. He rose up from his seat.

"Alright stop right there. This is enough. I'm eighteen not ten but you keep treating me like a child. Well enough is enough I'm going," shouted Steven.

Greg and the gems stood still as Steven ran off crying. Peridot was about to follow when Garnet held her back.

"Let go me you cube headed clod," shouted Peridot as she twisted in Garnet's grip.

"No Steven needs to be alone right now," said Garnet.

"After this disaster I doubt you know what Steven needs."

Peridot then pulled herself out of Garnet's grip but not before tearing her dress. Ignoring the others, she ran off into the night.

Peridot found Steven under the old docks crying. Sensing movement Steven sat up.

"Go away I really don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Not even to me?" out of the darkness came the form of Peridot.

"Peridot!" cried Steven. "You're hurt."

Peridot's dress was torn. Bruises were forming at her shoulder but the little gem didn't seem to mind. She walked up slowly to Steven and held him.

"I'm sorry your party was a bust. I know how you feel that you're being left behind. You needed a rite of passage not this fiasco. The gems and your father may not see you as an adult but I do."

"Peridot?"

"Steven I'm in love with you. I always have been."

She wrapped her arms around and kissed him. Steven eagerly responded. As Steven opened his mouth Peridot's little tongue flicked inside his mouth. He felt warm all over as his hands roamed over Peridot's body. All too soon Steven came up for air.

"Wow," was the only word he could say.

"Hey Steven how about we go through another rite of passage?"

Steven's reply was to pull her onto the sand and kiss her again.


	3. The Act

The Act

When Peridot suggested she and Steven make love she had only a vague idea of what to do. When she initiated the act Peridot did not know the process would be so enjoyable for her.

The couple rolled on the sand hot kisses falling, tugging at each other's clothes and they groped each other in the darkness. As the moon rose Steven finally pinned Peridot down his kisses trailing down her neck to her shoulder. Getting bold he pulled down the torn shoulder of her dress revealing her breast. As Steven kissed and licked her nipple, the green gem felt herself heat up. Peridot heard a tearing sound as Steven ripped her dress then his hand started to gently knead Peridot's other breast. The little gem squirmed as Steven continued.

He stopped for a moment

"Oh Peridot you look so hot," he said as he pulled off his shirt.

"Then take off my clothes," she gasped her cleft throbbed.

He pulled off her dress. Steven smiled as he looked down at her panties. They were the alien boxers she found at the barn. Taking it slow he pulled off her shoes and then inched her boxers down. When they were off his eyes sparkled.

"Peridot you're so beautiful, you're all the woman I hoped you to be." Peridot saw a bulge in Steven's pants.

Emboldened the little gem sat up and pulled down Steven's fly. Her hair fell down her shoulders as she had lost the comb that shaped her hair. Before Steven could kiss her Peridot pushed him on the ground and pulled off his jeans. She could see the tent Steven made in his boxers. Leaning forward she kissed him as she hooked her fingers on Steven's waistband. In one shift motion she pulled off Steven's boxers.

At six inches long Steven's dick glistened in the moonlight. She smirked and placed her hand on the shaft.

"Is that a weapon?" she asked.

"It's my love cannon. Would you like a demonstration?" said Steven his voice deliciously deeper.

When Peridot replied yes. Steven rolled her back onto the sand as he kicked off his boxers. As they ground their hips together, Peridot lost herself in the sensation and wrapping her legs around Steven. She moaned as Steven entered her. Steven fearing the noise would attract attention silenced her with a kiss. He trailed his kisses down her neck, fondling her breasts. The pleasure was immense and just as Peridot thought she couldn't feel any better Steven started to move. Peridot responded in kind, loosing herself in the moment

Gripping his hair Peridot called out Steven's name over and over again as his thrusts became faster and faster. She felt dizzy as her pleasure levels went higher and higher. Then in one beautiful moment Peridot's walls spasmed as she climaxed. Steven called out her name as he climaxed in one hot spurt inside of her, the action leaving Peridot feeling vaguely satisfied.

When he was done Steven rolled onto his back. As Peridot rested her head on his chest Steven held her.

"Best birthday present ever," he gasped before kissing her.

Exhausted the two lovers fell asleep on the sand.

 _This is my first attempt at smut please be gentle._


	4. Aftermath

Aftermath

Steven was sleeping in the warm afterglow when he felt Peridot poking him. Opening his eyes, he saw his green beauty looming above him. She looked beautiful with the moonlight illuminating her naked body.

"Get up! It's late and your family is no doubt worried," Peridot said.

"Hmm I just want to stay right here for now," he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Steven," Peridot laughed as Steven kissed her neck. "Stop I mean it. If we stay out too long the gems will send out a search party. We'll get in trouble especially if they find us in this state. Here this is your shirt get dressed."

"Peridot I don't think this is going to fit," he laughed as he looked down on his body. He was hairy and easily over 6 feet tall. He felt his face and felt the beginnings of a beard. He now had the body of an adult man.

"My dress is ruined too," said Peridot. "We can't let anybody see us like this."

Steven's eyes wandered over Peridot's body. Not only had Peridot grown taller as well but she had developed breasts and curves as well.

"I've got an idea, Peridot put on my clothes, then go see my Dad he'll have something for me to wear," suggested Steven.

"Ugh my hair is a mess where's my shaping comb?"

"I got a better idea, let me help."

After a long night of searching Greg finally made it back to the carwash. Exhausted but still not able to sleep he made himself a cup of coffee as he sat down on his lawn chair beside his van. Off in the darkness he heard a clatter from a nearby alley. As he slowly turned around he saw the shape of a young woman appear.

"Connie?" he called out tentatively.

"No not Connie, this is Peridot," said the young woman as she walked out of the shadows.

Steven's little friend was much taller now, looking like a 16 year old woman. Her hair was in a simple braid and she no longer wore her dress. Instead she was wearing Steven's T shirt and jeans which fitted her like capris. She blushed as she cleared her throat.

"Steven underwent a growth spurt tonight as did I. We're in need of some of your clothes so that he could have something to wear," she said.

"Wait I've been looking for hours and he's been with you all this time what happened to him? What happened to you?"

"I think that Steven should explain this to you in the morning. Now could I please have some shirts."

"No, no, no wait can I see him?" Greg heard a clatter again.

"He's nearby, here let me give him some clothes and then you can talk to him okay?"

Nodding Greg handed the green gem some clothes. She snatched them and sprinted to the alleyway. In a few moments Peridot returned with a large form beside her.

"Hi Dad, wild night isn't it?" said Steven as he emerged from the shadows.

There was his little boy all grown up. Steven was easily over 6 feet tall. His hair was a mane of dark curls going down his back but with his hairy muscular frame he was every bit the grown man as his age suggested.

"Steven, this is amazing. We've got to call the gems get them over here. I can't believe it!"

"No Dad, not just yet. Look it's late I'm going to walk Peridot home."

As Steven walked Peridot to her home he noticed how run down this part of town was. As they walked down the streets Steven saw that many of the window were cracked or even boarded up. The street lights flickered, the thought of Peridot living there did not comfort Steven at all. She stopped finally at the abandoned warehouse.

"Well this is my stop," she said shyly letting go of his hand.

Steven looked inside the hole in the wall. The warehouse's roof had holes in it, the concrete floor was cracked. He saw a small shop and camp set up inside and felt something inside of him break.

"Peridot how about you stay with me for tonight?"

It was early morning and Pearl emerged from her chamber early. Despite Garnet's assurances Pearl didn't feel right with leaving Steven out there all alone especially in his state of mind. Sighing Pearl put on the percolator, she didn't need coffee but no doubt Greg would appreciate it. As she was putting the coffee in a flask she heard movement up in Steven's loft. It was Steven, her baby was back. Ignoring the coffee, she raced straight up to Steven's cubby only to get the shock of her long and ancient life.

"Peridot!?" Pearl squawked. "What are you doing here?"

"Pearl calm down. It's okay she's with me," said Steven as he sat up.

Pearl's jaw dropped as she stared at the young man before her. After all those years of watching and waiting her baby had grown up but how. As her little boy gently kissed Peridot's cheek Pearl got an idea what happened.

"So when did this happen?" said Pearl the chill in her voice apparent. "Does your father know about this?"

"Actually he does. Steven and I first visited him when Steven first experienced his change," replied Peridot.

As if this was her home the little twerp rummaged through Steven's drawers. Pearl was about to say something when Steven shook his head.

"Peridot, how about you go change and have a shower," asked Steven.

Once Peridot was safely in the bathroom Pearl turned to Steven, "So how long is she going to be here?"

Steven frowned, "She is going to be here as long as she likes and I except you to be civil to her. Now do you mind? Peridot and I are going clothes shopping today."

"Don't go just yet, this calls for a celebration. I'll tell the others we can make you breakfast."

Steven sat uncomfortably in his seat as the gems stared at him. His guardians had spared no effort. Before him stood his favorites, freshly baked muffins, pancakes, bacon and even some freshly squeezed orange juice. Despite all this he could barely taste his food.

"So ah how did this happen?" asked Garnet.

He could feel her three eyes boring into him. Beside him Peridot reached for a muffin. Amethyst swatted her hand away scolding her for eating Steven's food.

"It's quite simple Peridot and I had sex," said Steven nonchalantly. "Now before you freak out hear me out. I have loved Peridot for a long time but you guys have been keeping us apart. When I ran away from the party I was feeling awful. For 9 years I haven't grown an inch. I saw my life passing me by. Connie got herself a boyfriend, Dad won't teach me how to drive and despite everything I've done you still treated me like a child.

Then you came Peridot. You told me that you had always loved me, you made me feel like a man for the first time. Guys I don't in anyway regret in making love to Peridot. Now if you'll excuse me Peridot and I have some shopping to do and then we'll be visiting Dad."

After Steven left Bismuth spoke up, "So is growing up overnight normal for humans?"

It was morning on the boardwalk and Connie was having a wonderful time showing off her new boyfriend. As they walked past the T shirt store Mark stopped suddenly.

"Is that a new gem?" gasped Mark. He pointed at what appeared to be Peridot in human clothes. The gem appeared taller than Connie remembered. Peridot was also happy laughing with a tall handsome man that looked strangely familiar.

"Steven? Is that you?" gasped Connie.

The handsome man turned around. Connie's knees turned to jelly as he looked at her. It was indeed Steven all grown up. At 61/2 feet tall and muscular Steven had turned into a hunk literally overnight.

"Oh hi Connie," her jam bud said absentmindedly.

"Steven you look great," cried Connie ignoring the growl from her boyfriend. "I mean look at you you're all grown up. How did this happen?"

"It's really quite simple. I found my soulmate," said Steven as he cuddled Peridot.

"I thought I was your soulmate. Don't you remember all the good times we had? How could you hook up with that thing?"

Steven's face darkened, "Peridot has risked her life countless times and made a lot of sacrifices to save the Earth. She stood by me through thick and thin in all the years I've known her. She is the most Crystal Gem there is, so back off."

"Steven, we still have to pick up my possessions and we have to meet up with your father," said Peridot as she tugged on Steven's arm.

Connie's heart broke as she saw Steven kiss Peridot softly. Her vision blurred as she saw the new couple walk slowly away.

Greg was standing beside his van waiting for son. He had hoped Steven would come here first thing in the morning but no doubt the Gems wanted to talk things over. Still Greg brightened when he saw his son come around the corner to his carwash.

"Steven, good to see you and you brought Peridot with you. Now that you're a man let's go celebrate," Greg heard a stomach growl. "It sounds like you're hungry so what do you say brunch?"

The old rocker took his son to his favorite diner just outside of Beach City. As Peridot wolfed down some food Greg couldn't help but admire the way his son had finally grown.

"So you promised you'd tell me how this happened," said Greg.

Peridot stopped in mid bite as she looked at Steven cautiously. The young man blushed.

"Well Dad, when I left the party I ran off into the old docks. Peridot found me and told me how she had always loved me. That no matter what happened in her eyes I was a fully-fledged gem even if the others couldn't see it. Then we kissed and one thing lead to another and we made love," admitted Steven.

Greg spluttered his coffee. "Oh wow, I mean I guess I should be happy for you but I mean Peridot. Didn't the gems throw her out?"

"I didn't get thrown out I quit," snarled Peridot. "Those clods kept in me away off in the barn calling only when they needed me. I had nothing, I knew nothing, they wouldn't even get me a pair of shoes so yeah I quit."

"Peridot calm down, everything's going to be okay," soothed Steven.

As Greg watched his son comfort his new girlfriend Greg felt a stab of pity for the young couple. "You know this is not going to be easy son."

"Dad don't you think I know that? I'm about the same age as you were when you met Mom."

"And it was very hard. When I was seeing your mother I didn't ask a lot of questions like where was I going to live? How was I going to eat? I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did.

So where are you going to live now?"

Steven blushed, "At the temple, Peridot is going to be moving in with me. Actually Dad I was wondering could we borrow the van. I want to pick up Peridot's things from her camp."

"Steven you don't even have a driver's license."

"But I do know how to drive. Remember when you first got the Supremo back I few years ago. Well Connie and I stole it when you were asleep and went on an illegal street race down the mountain."

"And I thought Peridot would have been the bad influence. No Steven, I will drive you both to Peridot's place and I can see for myself where Peridot lives."

As Peridot guided his father through the town to her camp Steven felt distinctly uncomfortable. Peridot's neighborhood looked even more rundown in the daylight. And when his father stopped at the old warehouse, Steven saw Greg's face darken.

"So yeah this is where I live," said a clearly embarrassed Peridot.

She led them into a small camp at the far corner of the building. Steven knew gems weren't human but even still the camp looked sparse. Other than the equipment and benches there was very little in the way of comfort, only a few fold out chairs and some clothes and blankets folded nearby. Not being told Steven went straight to work. As Peridot took a boxful of stuff back to the van his father came up beside him.

"Steven, did you know Peridot was living like this?" asked Greg. "I mean Steven this is bad. How could the Gems, you let her live like this?"

"Actually I only just found out last night. Ever since Peridot left the barn I knew she was living somewhere but I had no idea she was here. But yeah you're right this is wrong."

Steven looked down at the clothes he was folding. At the size Peridot was now he could see the clothes were too small.

"Hey Peridot, do you still want me to pack these clothes?" shouted out Steven.

"Might as well it's not like I have anything else to wear," Peridot shouted back.

"Hey Peridot," called out Greg. "Forget about these. How about we go clothes shopping, it'll be my treat."

The next morning Steven and Peridot greeted Greg.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if I could go borrow the car for a little while?" asked Steven.

"Steven that's not a good idea. I mean you may be all grown up but I still don't feel comfortable with you going off into the countryside not until you have some lessons," said Greg.

"Actually Mr. Universe we were thinking about practicing in the parking lot," replied Peridot.

The little green gem had grown up since she first pushed Greg off the roof so many years ago. She had blossomed into a beautiful if unconventional woman. Not that Greg could judge since the love of his life was over 8 eight feet tall.

"It's Greg and I was planning on using the Dondai today why don't you use the van? Oh and once you're done could you two man the carwash until I get back?"

As Steven's father drove out of town the first stop he made was to his Uncle's old barn. For the first year that Peridot was on Earth she lived with Lapis there. From what Greg knew of their relationship it was tumultuous at best. Pearl and the others dismissed it blaming Peridot's abrasive personality. It ended with Peridot in the hospital and Lapis being shattered. When he asked what had happened he gems merely blew him off. Well he was going to get answers today.

When he drove up to the barn, it was in a poor state. Not only from the lack of repair as no one had been there for over 3 years but from the damage Lapis and Peridot did to it. The silo had collapsed right beside the barn and there was a huge hole on the side of the barn. At the front of the barn lay the rusted hulk of a pickup truck.

When the aging rocker went inside it was even worse. On one side was a pile of tires and junk. From what he could tell Peridot had been cutting up the tires to make roof tiles. On the other side, Lapis' side were some comfy chairs, broken glass and the torn up remains of the stuffed alien that Greg knew Peridot had loved. When he looked at the walls he saw spattering from a blue liquid. From his experience he could tell it was blood, gem blood.

On the floor he saw something glitter. When he bent down to pick it up he could see that it was a crushed star pendant on a broken chain. Greg remembered Steven picking out the golden star for Peridot himself. The little gem would have loved that pendant and Lapis crushed it.

He was about to go home when he saw a large shadow looming before him.

"Just checking out Peridot's old digs," said Bismuth sheepishly. The big gem did a walk around scanning the barn just like Greg did.

"You know in my day Peridots were rare elite gems," admitted Bismuth as she stared at the stuffed alien. "So of course I believed the gems when they said she was a spoiled brat who needed to be taken down a peg or two. I never actually thought she might have been right to leave the gems."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Greg.

Bismuth waved her hand, "You see the signs, the damage to the barn, the blood. That blue upper crust bitch abused her. When I think of that rush job alone with that evil degenerate Lapis Lazuli and the gems ignored this it makes my stone turn cold."

"You called Peridot a rush job?"

"Yeah well when a gem is forced out early they come out smaller less developed. They are made when you need a lot of gems fast. They were used a lot during the war as cannon fodder seeing as they had no powers."

"I don't like what I'm seeing not one bit."

"Neither am I. Look I'm going to warp back to home base do you want to come with."

"I drove here so no thanks."

A few moments later Bismuth stormed back in.

"The gem forsaken warp pad won't take me back to home base. Unbelievable, so ah can I get a ride home?"

As Greg was driving back into town he felt distinctly uncomfortable as the large form of Bismuth folded into a seat beside him.

"So ah what are you going to do when you get back into town?" asked Steven's attempted murderer.

"I was thinking of going and checking out Peridot's old home again."

Bismuth agreed that it was a good idea and decided to come as well. When Greg got out he saw Bismuth frown. Her face darkened as she took in the holes in the roof and walls and the warm clothes left behind. After a few moments she stormed out.

"Bismuth are you okay?" asked Greg.

"No I'm not," said Bismuth as she walked back to the beach house.

When Greg got back to the carwash he heard giggling from his van. As he approached the van he saw to his relief the back doors were open. Steven and Peridot fully dressed were reading a book.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," asked Greg.

Steven blushed and put the book aside, "No Dad you're not. The day's been very slow. I guess you want your van back."

"Actually I was going to give Peridot something," Greg said as he tossed the necklace to Peridot.

When she caught it her eyes teared up. As her vision blurred Steven's father continued.

"It's the necklace that Steven gave you. I found it on the floor of the barn."

"Lazuli crushed it. Thank you, Greg I would have never found it on my own."

Seeing this Steven cuddled her, "Yes thanks Dad. Look we're going back to the beach house. I'm going to see if Amethyst left us anything edible."

As soon as Steven opened the door he felt a chill. There in the living room sat all 4 of the Gems. They stared at Peridot as she walked ahead of Steven.

"Steven, could you go outside we need to talk to Peridot," ordered Garnet.

"Look whatever you have to say to Peridot you can say to me," said Steven harshly.

"Peridot what you did to Steven was unforgivable," shouted Pearl jabbing a finger at her. "Taking advantage of him like that at a time when he was so vulnerable."

"Yeah when I think of what you two did I am seriously grossed out," piped up Amethyst.

"Guys I am an adult. I can make my own decisions and I can have sex with whoever I want," said Steven harshly.

"No matter it happened," said Garnet coldly. "For the last few years you have done nothing to contribute to the Crystal Gems. You owe us. So here are a few ground rules, you will be on call, you will obey any order that we give you and you will be watched constantly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh that's rich," hissed Peridot. "I have doing far more to help the Crystal gems than any of you clods even took time to notice. No I will not be on call, no I will not obey any order that you give me and I will not stand by and have you watch me like some dangerous criminal."

"If you want to stay under my roof you will," stated Garnet dangerously.

Steven had enough "No Garnet, this is my roof, I am the leader of the Crystal Gems not you. It's time I acted like it. Peridot is welcome to stay. From now on they'll be no secrets and no lies. I am to be involved in planning and all missions."

"Steven you don't know what's coming," said Pearl.

"Then educate me," ordered Steven.


	5. Bismuth's Lament

Bismuth's Lament

After the round of finger pointing Bismuth went into the burning room. As she looked at the bubbled gems she couldn't believe that these were once her friends. The rainbow haired gem turned towards a black gem with white speckles. It was her old friend Snowflake. Only recently had the gems hunted down and bubbled a large black spider like creature. The poofing was brutal and messy. As Snowflake shot out streams of webbing fighting for her life the gems continuously attacked. The poor creature screamed as Pearl cut out her legs from underneath her but that was not enough to poof her. Garnet gave the final blow as she crushed Snowflake's body. The gem disappeared in a puff of smoke and an explosion of goo.

"Well damn, it looks like this was a gooey one," laughed Amethyst as she wiped herself off.

"Her name was Snowflake," said Bismuth softly.

Then as if it was no big deal. Garnet bubbled Snowflake and sent her off to the temple. As the gems returned to Beach City, Amethyst decided to celebrate by buying some pizza. Bismuth declined the blacksmith felt slightly sick. Now she was here staring at the Crystal Gem's idea of care bubbling and locking their friends away. It was a typical Rose Quartz solution push the problem away and deal with it later.

"C'mon buddy. Let's take you somewhere safe," said Bismuth softly. She then placed Snowflake bubble and all in her old toolbox.

As she left the temple she heard Amethyst's harsh laughter. The purple gem was covered in jam. She snickered as she looked down at a computer tablet.

"What's so funny?" asked Bismuth.

"I'm looking at Peridot's files on her tablet. Come see, she tried treating a corrupted gem at the barn. It's so lame."

Bismuth's eyes widened. A younger version of Peridot struggled to put on a pair of pants on a leggy corrupted gem. As the creature turned around Bismuth could see her gem. It was Crazy Legs. The once brilliant gem ran around in circles bumping into walls. Bismuth felt a lump in her throat.

"Why are you doing this, Amethyst?" asked the blacksmith.

"Now that Steven and Peridot are out. I decided to look at her tablet to find out what she is up to and I found this."

"She's going to know what you were doing when she sees the jam on her tablet. And you made a mess of Steven's room you better clean that up."

"You sound like Pearl. I had enough later dude," the purple gem said as she went into her room.

Sighing Bismuth looked down at the tablet. As she did her best to clean it she noticed how small the tablet appeared in her hands. When she wiped off as much jam as she could the screen flashed showing another file.

There was Crazy Legs again. She sat calmly as Peridot placed a piece of pizza in front of her. Bismuth's eyes widened as Crazy Legs picked up the slice with a set of hands. As Bismuth looked closer she could see other changes. The corrupted gem had two large functional eyes, she looked around truly aware of her surroundings. It was incredible. As Bismuth looked at the other files she could see the slow progress of Crazy Legs from a hyper tongue flicking idiot to a calm almost intelligent gem. Realizing that Peridot and Steven could return any minute, Bismuth set the tablet down and went to work putting Steven's room in order.

The next morning as Steven was at his driving lessons. Bismuth went down to the workshop Peridot had built under the beach house. Bismuth leaned against a support trying to look as casual as possible.

"So Pearl tells me you're quite the technician," said Bismuth coolly.

"I doubt she actually said that," replied Peridot. She seemed engrossed in building a small vehicle.

"Not in so many words, but I could infer that. Hey is this a weapon?" asked Bismuth as she picked up what looked like a metal box on legs.

"No that is a repair drone made from Earth tech."

Further up the beach Amethyst noticed the two talking. She shaped shifted into a seagull to get a closer look. As she swooped down Bismuth seemed to get hostile.

"Slut you are nothing but a slut," shouted Bismuth.

"I'm sorry," the rainbow headed gem said in a much softer voice. "But I need your help."

Peridot just made a confused face. Meanwhile Amethyst landed nearby and watched. Somehow she had found a bag of popcorn.

"You know I thought you were some overeducated upper crust gem but you're just common drone little better than the robots you build," shouted Bismuth.

As Peridot turned away she heard a crunching noise. "Amethyst you little- Do you mind I am not here to entertain you."

"If you're so great how about you prove it. C'mon let's go to my forge," shouted Bismuth. The huge rainbow colored gem then picked up Peridot bodily and carried her to the warp pad.

Once they were at Bismuth's forge the blacksmith set her down. Bewildered Peridot's eyes darted around the forge. It was an archaic smithy, one like she had seen in her history files. It cleverly used the volcano's magma to power and heat the forge. All around were huge stockpiles of weapons. Swords, spears, flails, even bows and arrows all were painfully archaic.

Bismuth motioned to a large worktable and a seat. As Peridot sat down Bismuth brought out some sort of teapot and scooped up the magma from her forge. The large gem pulled out a couple of large stone cups and poured the magma into the cups.

"Forgive me for that ruse back there. I need your help on a special project and I don't want the others to find out," said Bismuth.

"You could have asked nicely."

"Not for this, you see Garnet released me when Lapis died. She had plans for her in the coming gem war and since Lapis was gone Garnet needed weapons lots of weapons. I need the others to believe that I am forcing you to help me build weapons so that they don't clue into my real project."

Peridot gasped as Bismuth pulled out a reddish bubble. Inside was a black gem with white speckles. Bismuth continued, "This is Snowflake one of my best friends from the war. When the Diamonds lost the Earth they unleased their ultimate weapon, millions of gems both on our side and Home world's were corrupted. The Diamonds turned my friends into mindless beasts, they wandered the Earth with no idea of who they were, living like animals.

But their suffering didn't end there, Rose, and the Crystal Gems bubbled and locked them away. Oh Rose may have tried healing them at first but they got used to idea that their old comrades were now animals. I have not, then I saw them capture Snowflake here. She was harming nobody just hanging out on her web but the others poofed her. I was sick I didn't know what to do then I saw your tablet.

I saw you try to treat another corrupted gem, an old friend of mine Crazy Legs. What I saw was a miracle you turned Crazy legs from a wild animal to something almost like a gem. So I am begging you please help my friend and don't tell any of the others."

"You'll need a paddock."

"I am not caging my friend again."

"You have to corrupted gems are like human infants. They need to be protected from themselves. This forge isn't exactly the best place to treat your friend."

"It's all I've got. Snowflake will be safe here. By the way what happened with Crazy Legs?"

"Lazuli shattered her before- assaulting me. Speaking of which aren't you forgetting something?"

"I'll get right on making that fence you were talking about."

"No about having help build weapons."

"Oh I have this covered. I was making this weapon before I got poofed. The original got destroyed but this is my masterpiece. Peridot meet the breaking point."

Bismuth proudly showed off her weapon. It looked like an arm mounted bolt which was confirmed when Bismuth put it on her own arm. Snarling Bismuth placed the breaking point right in front of a test dummy. She pointed it right at the dummy's target gem. As the bolt launched it shattered the dummy gem and all.

"So what do you think?" said Bismuth proudly.

Peridot sat still for a moment trying to find the right words, "So you want to use this to shatter gems? That's a terrible idea."

Bismuth felt a sinking feeling. She should have known that Steven's mate would so like him.

Peridot continued, "I mean this is a single shot close range weapon that can't even be concealed. It's useless in modern warfare. Do you even have any idea of how much Homeworld has changed?"

Bismuth shook her head. Peridot sighed.

"Fine I'll show you but first you have to get my limb enhancers. My logs are on there."

"Where are they?"

"I have no idea the gems disposed of them when they captured me."

"Amethyst threw them into the ocean at the galaxy warp. Is there anything else we could use?"

"There was the memory banks of the ship I came in or we could rebuild the communications hub."

"But I need to come up with some weapons for Garnet."

"Script stone's first rule of warfare. Before you strike the first blow gather intelligence. It's required reading for Yellow Diamond's subjects."

"I can't read I'm a blacksmith not an upper crust gem like Sapphire."

Peridot sighed, "Fine will this help show you what you're up against."

The young technician used her gemstone to project a hologram. From what Bismuth could see it was from the point of view of a cyborg of some sort as she piloted a large ship. Then the view changed and Bismuth was seeing things from the ship's cameras. From a distance Bismuth could see the Beach house as a pink flash filled her view."

"Was that the quartizine trio?" asked Bismuth.

Peridot shushed her. The hologram continued. The ship continued unaffected. In desperation Pearl and Amethyst fused. They shot arrows at the ship which dissipated in the ship's force field. The Crystal Gems stood there as the ship landed. Then the scene cut to a pod containing a burly quartz, the cyborg and Lapis. As the pod opened the cyborg spoke.

"That's then alright. They're the ones that keep breaking my machines," the voice was that of Peridot.

The present Peridot spoke, "We almost destroyed the gems that day and would have too if it weren't for Steven's shield. And we were a small ship crewed only by two gems. The Crystal Gems are alive and free only thanks to Steven."

"We are you even helping me?"

"Because it is unfair to ask Steven to shoulder a war all by himself. Right now including myself there are only 6 able bodied gems able to fight against billions of Home world gems and we don't have any modern technology."

"What about your machines what happened to them?"

"Pearl has them and she won't give them back."

"Maybe not to you but if I could weaponize them?"

"Then Pearl would agree to let us have them. Brilliant and then fixing the communications hub would be easy. We would be able to see what was going on in Homeworld. I better teach you how to read as well. Then we could build a defense array."

"Easy there don't count your geodes before they hatch. We still need something to show Garnet."

"How about if we launched the breaking point? Give it a range of at least 100 meters and make it concealable."

"You make it sound like we need to assassinate the Diamonds. And what about Snowflake? I want to free her."

"We should tell Steven he could help."

"No! He'll tell the others and I don't want that."

Peridot sighed, "Fine but first is there any place safe away from the lava? We can keep her there until we find more suitable accommodations."

Bismuth took Peridot to her secret chamber the one where she made her weapon in secret. She put the bubble down.

"Now when she's unbubbled try to appear as nonthreatening as possible. Her form is affected by her state of mind. Since she was your friend you'll be responsible for calming her down."

With one quick motion Bismuth popped the bubble. Snowflake's gem rose into the air. A blob of light appeared and for a moment as the light shaped itself it looked like the old Snowflake was coming back. Then the changes happened and a huge eight-legged creature started forming. Peridot signaled.

"It's okay buddy. It's me Bismuth you're safe now," crooned Bismuth.

The rainbow haired gem approached her old friend slowly. The form shrank, coalesced and turned into a much more petite monster than before. The thing skittered this way and that before reaching out to Bismuth's hand. It, Snowflake touched the hand and then slowly climbed up Bismuth's arm.

"She recognized me. It's a miracle thank you Peridot," cried Bismuth as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"We're not done yet. We need to treat her like a gem. It would probably help if we had mementos things that would remind her of her old self and we could use some toys and puzzles. These will help her mental development."

"Tell me exactly what you did."

And Peridot told. Bismuth listened as she made no promises and told no exaggerations. The technician told the simple bare boned truth. When she was done Bismuth thanked her. The task was going to be long and complicated but if Bismuth could bring one of her friends back she would be happy.

"Hey Peridot, let's go back and get those robinoids from Pearl," said Bismuth.


	6. The Honeymoon

The Honeymoon

Despite the Gems' discomfort Peridot settled into a routine at the temple. In the mornings when it was still cool Peridot worked under the beach house building her machines while Steven went on driving lessons with his Dad. Then in the afternoon Peridot worked with Bismuth in her workshop while Steven trained with Pearl in the sky arena. The evenings he would undergo reading lessons and cuddle with Peridot. Things seemed to be looking up. His Dad and everybody seemed to recognize him as a man, everybody except for the Crystal Gems.

One evening as the sun was setting he found Peridot sitting on the roof.

"So Peri what do you think is more romantic sunrise or sunset?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

Peridot leaned against him, "Oh sunset definitely, this is the time when the world falls asleep. The stars come out, it gets dark so nobody could see what we're doing."

She kissed him full in the mouth, her tongue flicking the way he liked it. Getting bold she pushed Steven down and pulled off his shirt. Steven felt his toes curl as Peridot's kisses went lower down the jawline, to the neck and reaching his chest.

"Peri I'm a man that's not gonna ooh," he moaned as Peridot's tongue played with his nipple.

Before Peridot could lift up her shirt, Pearl's head popped through the skylight window. The shock caused Peridot to stumble and fall off the roof. She yelped on the way down.

"Steven, your dinner is ready," called out Pearl oblivious to what had just happened.

"Geez Pearl, can't you knock first?" shouted Steven.

"I'm okay," Peridot called out from the beach below.

"But I just made your favorite, sloppy joes with alphabet soup," said Pearl.

"You really don't understand do you? Pearl I'm a full grown man I need my privacy. Look I haven't eaten sloppy joes in three years and I can make my own damn dinner." With that he jumped off the roof to see how Peridot was doing.

He found Peridot sitting on the sand clearly annoyed.

"What was that? She just popped out of nowhere," said Peridot.

"I guess in her eyes I haven't grown up. C'mon Pearl made us some dinner."

But when they finally went inside the table was clearly set for one. Peridot tried to conceal her disappointment but Steven caught on.

"Look don't worry we'll just add some more vegetables and some pasta. Then we can both share," soothed Steven.

When they finally sat down to their new improved dinner. Steven turned to Peridot.

"Peridot, I've been noticing you seem to need to eat. Why is that?" Steven asked.

"It's simple I'm extracting energy from my food. Look most gems are able to get the energy they need through concentrated light. But since it has been over 5 years since I even saw the inside of a light chamber I must find other means to get the energy I need."

"So do you like it eating I mean?"

"No not really I couldn't prepare decent food but I enjoy eating with you."

"Say Peridot how about we go up to our cubby for desert?" Steven then turned to Pearl. The pale gem had been staring at the couple the whole time. "Pearl could you please leave I, for once, would like to be alone with my girlfriend."

"This is Greg all over again," sobbed Pearl as she ran into her room.

It was the day before Steven's driving test. After driving with his son for a few hours Greg turned to his son as Steven finally parked the car perfectly in the carwash parking lot.

"Son, I'm proud of you. Over the past few weeks you really changed, you've grown into a strong confident man. I'm sorry I treated you like a child all these years," said Greg.

"Thanks Dad. I'm glad you think so" replied Steven. "Say Dad I notice that I'm not the only one who's changed. What's with the for sale sign on the carwash?"

"Oh Steven I only kept the carwash so I could spend more time with you. Running it was actually quite boring. I'm making far more money with the ice cream shop I bought. Now that I've taught you all that I know I can spend some time on myself."

"Dad I was wondering could I borrow the car tonight? There's this drive in movie I want to see with Peridot."

"Steven I'd love to but technically since you only have a learner's license you can't be caught driving after dark. You want me to drive you there?"

"Uh no thanks. Peridot and I will think of something else."

It was sunset when Peridot drove to the drive in theater. They were in the little car that Peridot had made. Peridot was in the driver's seat, the only seat while Steven sat on her lap shape shifted into a rooster.

"Hey Steven not that I don't this is a brilliant idea but why did you choose to shapeshift into a chicken?"

Steven looked up into her eyes. He looked like the perfect rooster the only thing that gave him away was the tuft of brown curly hair on his head, "Because I knew you liked to have a little cock in your lap."

Peridot groaned. Soon they were at the ticket booth. The young woman did her best to ignore the stare of the attendant as she drove up.

"Two adults please for Intrigue at the Harem," asked Peridot as if nothing was wrong.

She found a likely parking spot behind a motorcycle. As Peridot got out of the car Steven took this moment to stretch out and return to his true form.

"Well my love shall we get some popcorn and make out?" asked Steven.

As Steven left Peridot looked at the nearby cars. They were so many people most of them couples. Some of the couples were already kissing even before the movie started. A few of the cars were rocking. This was no doubt a make out spot, privacy existing only by common agreement more than anything. As Peridot thought about the minicar she wondered how she and Steven would fit inside let alone make out.

Connie Maheswaran was waiting in line when she saw Steven all grown up.

"We're at the front. What do you want?" asked Mark.

"Oh a popcorn I guess," said Connie looking at her Jam bud.

Mark frowned he followed Connie's gaze. He saw Steven's large form at the back of the line.

"You're thinking about him aren't you," accused Mark. "Don't deny it I see you looking at him."

"It just that I can't believe I let him go like that. I mean he was my first friend for a while my only friend. Now he won't even spar with me?"

"You didn't mind when we started to see each other. Then suddenly he gets himself a girlfriend and literally grows up overnight and now you start to pine for him."

"You don't understand we were destined to be together."

"No I understand. You know I thought that you were cool with your swords and going out on magical adventures but I see now that normal people are just not good enough for you."

"Mark what where are you going?"

"I'm calling my Mom. I don't want to be your consolation prize anymore."

From the distance Steven sweated slightly as he looked on. After Mark had left Connie stood there crying. If it was two weeks ago Steven would have comforted her but now he saw her in a different light. Connie would get over this, all she needed to do was grow up. When he got to the front he ordered the couples combo as he got back to his spot he saw Peridot was waiting for him.

"Well that took a long time. The credits have already started. Did anything happen?" asked Peridot.

"No," replied Steven.

An hour later Steven was sitting in the minicar seat while Peridot sat on his lap staring out at the screen. They were engrossed. The movie was set in medieval Japan inside the Emperor's harem. The costumes and set were gorgeous. All this beauty was set against the ugliness as the women schemed and plotted to win the Emperor's favor and produce a son.

"This is way better than Camp Pining Hearts," said Peridot snuggling into Steven.

"I was expecting some sort of smut but this is actually quite good," said Steven as he took a bite out of his popcorn.

They did not make out. The minicar was too small for that. Instead they lost themselves in the movie and the relished the nearness of each other.

"Hey Steven," asked Peridot her eyes not going off the screen. "When we return home how about we engage in coitus?"

A couple of days later Steven decided to celebrate getting his license by taking Peridot out for ice cream. As he reached the new ice cream place he saw his old friend PeeDee attending shop.

Steven cried out for joy, "PeeDee good to see you. I was wondering what happened to you. Why are you in my Dad's ice cream shop?"

"Well because your father actually pays me unlike my Dad. So what will you have?"

"Oh I'll have today's special and Peridot?" said Steven.

"I'll have a small malt ice cream cone," replied Peridot.

After the couple got their ice cream cones they went and sat on the beach. Steven laughed as Peridot sprinkled some sand on hers. Actually it somehow looked pretty good. As he was about to take a bite Steven's cell phone rang.

"Steven get your girlfriend to a safe place there's a corrupted gem heading right for the boardwalk," cried Pearl.

Off in the distance Lion ran towards the couple. As Lion approached Steven stood proudly up forming his shield.

"Peridot get onto Lion's back he'll take you to safety," said Steven as he pulled out Rose's sword from Lion's forehead.

"Oh no I'm coming with you. Not another word I'm tougher than I look," said Peridot.

When they got to the boardwalk they were greeted by a horrific sight. Garnet and the gems were chasing a huge black faceless monster. The thing looked like the cross between an eyeless anglerfish and an octopus. It dodged and weaved down the boardwalk as Pearl and the others chased it. Bismuth leapt at it only to have it buck her off right into the T shirt shop. The window shattered.

Pearl took a smarter approach shooting it with the energy bolts from her spear. The monster dodged the blasts instead the blasts hit Boardwalk fries and the Big Donut. The remaining humans fled but that only made the gems even less cautious. Peridot stood by unmoved merely licking her ice cream cone.

"Oh this is horrible. At this rate nothing will be left of the town. I gotta stop them," Steven said as he raced towards the monster.

Unnoticed by Steven, Peridot walked up slowly to the boardwalk. As the monster ran straight into a telephone pole, Peridot bubbled Greg's ice cream store in a large green bubble. As Steven charged at the monster Peridot bubbled the Pizza store.

"Mr. Pizza you know the drill," said Peridot calmly. "Shut down your gas oven and conserve oxygen. That means no smoking for you Jenny."

Steven flew right into Fish Stew's Pizza but the bubble saved the restaurant and Steven. Dusting himself off Steven charged right at the monster again. Peridot went on to bubble the remaining stores while the gems struggled with the monster. Her work done Peridot watched the gems fight. Amethyst got poofed, again. Pearl jammed her spear into the creature only to be thrown out into the ocean. Steven actually managed to hurt it cutting off one of its tentacles.

"Don't worry pea pod I'll protect you," shouted Bismuth as she jumped in front of Peridot.

Garnet glared at the pair as the monster charged at them. The monster bit Bismuth in its huge mouth shaking her like a rag doll. As Bismuth went limp the corrupted gem dropped her. The monster sensing Peridot turned to charge at her. Seeing that more damage would occur Peridot chose this time to act.

Still licking her ice cream cone Peridot pulled out a stop sign with her mind. As the corrupted gem charged Peridot merely waved her hand and the sign went flying into the beast. The sign impaled itself into the monster's chest. Faceless thing looked somehow startled as it disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving its gem behind.

Steven and the Gems stared. Behind them the ruins of the boardwalk smoked and sparked. Ignoring them Peridot walked slowly over and bubbled the gem.

"What? I already told you that I'm tougher than I look," said Peridot.

"That was amazing," said Steven as he grabbed Peridot and twirled her around.

"It was something. How come you didn't tell us about this?" said Garnet.

"You never asked. Just like you never asked how I was doing?" said Peridot coldly.

Pearl was about to open her mouth to say something when a cell phone rang. Reaching into her pockets Peridot pulled out a cell phone.

Peridot listened, "Yep I'm already there. I see the damage. Don't worry Mr. Mayor I'll get my repair drones working on it right away." As she hung up she turned to the gems. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"Bismuth, since you're all buddy-buddy with Peridot you go help her," ordered Garnet.

"We'll all help," said Steven.

Garnet said nothing as she stalked off.

"Well I'd better unbubble these shops before the guys in there suffocate," said Peridot.

Even with the help of Peridot's repair drones the cleanup took hours. Steven was dismayed as Pearl and Amethyst stood off to the side while Peridot supervised her drones and Bismuth did the heavy lifting. Having enough Steven walked up to them.

"Is there any problem ladies?" Steven asked coldly.

Amethyst glared, "Yeah there is. After capturing all of Peridot's robinoids she goes and makes a new bunch."

"Yes, I think that's very clever of her. I always wondered how the town recovered so quickly after our little battles," smiled Steven.

"That's not the point and you know it," hissed Pearl. "The fact of the matter is Peridot has grown a lot more powerful than we expected and we can't trust her."

Steven frowned, "You really don't like her do you? Tell me what is the real issue."

"I always thought I was normal until Peridot pointed out I was defective. Until that time I had no issues," said Amethyst crossing her arms.

"No issues, give me a break!" replied Steven. "Before Peridot came, you felt like a mistake. You felt guilty for even existing and that you were one of the many gems that sucked the life out of the Earth."

"Then there's the fact that Peridot treated me like a servant," sniffed Pearl. "Let's not forget all the times she tried to kill us."

"Dude you in case you have forgotten Peridot is a Homeworld gem," shouted Amethyst.

Steven grimaced, "Oh for the love of - that was five years ago. Peridot's changed. Look at all the times she helped us. She's helping us now. I can't believe I'm saying this but you guys need to grow up both of you."

"Bismuth can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Steven pleasantly.

A look of fear passed Bismuth's face, "Sure what is it you need to know?"

"It's the gems. After we've been through they still treat Peridot like the enemy."

"Oh that's simple. Humans are creatures that constantly change. They are born, grow up and die only to be replaced by younger humans. Gems don't change and to be honest we can't understand it. Before the civil war when a gem came right out of the ground she was fully grown. Her personality was set and she knew all the skills she needed. There was no learning and no growth. That is why the gems treat you like a child and treat Peridot like the enemy."

"But you seem to be cool with Peridot and all the changes that have happened."

"Steven, before Peridot moved in I never even met her. As for you and you growing up overnight that is the least of my problems. I'm not really used to all the changes that have happened in the last 5000 years."

Steven returned back to his work cleaning up. He kept silent, his head swimming with the revelation that Bismuth gave him. Would the gems ever accept Peridot or even treat him like an adult? So lost in thought was he that before he knew it, it was dark and time to head home. As Peridot gathered up her drones Steven told her of how proud he was of her. They walked back to the beach house holding hands.

When they entered the beach house they found it dark and silent. Suddenly the lights turned on and the couple found themselves face to face with a very angry Garnet. In one hand she held a squirming spider thing while behind them there was Bismuth tied up and gagged with Amethyst's whips.

"Peridot, care to explain this," said Garnet in a dangerously soft voice.

The honeymoon was over.


	7. Getting Answers

Getting Answers

"I went to check in on the progress of the weapons you were making and I found this," said Garnet.

Peridot stared at the squirming form of Snowflake in Garnet's grasp. Her patient looked like she was in so much pain.

"Let her go you're hurting her," Peridot shouted.

Behind Garnet, Bismuth squirmed and tried to speak through her gag. Peridot felt Steven's hands on her shoulders. It made her feel – safe. Which is what she needed as Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet glared at her.

"No, you've wasted valuable time playing doctor. Now explain yourself now," said Garnet the fury leaking into her voice.

"What like you gave Bismuth a chance to explain?" snapped Peridot. She realized this wasn't the best course of action.

"Bismuth will be punished in due time. What I want to know is why in the name of the Goddess you felt you could release and heal this gem especially after your failure with Crazy Legs," said Garnet.

The gems stepped closer to the young gem. Peridot sweated as Pearl pulled out her spear. Bismuth by this time was thrashing.

"Guys calm down and untie Bismuth right now," ordered Steven.

"She didn't release Snowflake, I did," shouted Bismuth as her gag was removed.

"You did why on Earth would you do something as stupid as that?" cried Pearl.

"You may have gotten used to our friends as being monsters but I have not," said Bismuth with her eyes bulging. "When I saw you guys hunting down and poofing my friends I felt sick. I didn't know what to do then I saw Peridot's tablet. It showed her fixing Crazy Legs. It was a miracle she was almost herself."

"It wasn't enough. Crazy Legs was still corrupted," added Pearl.

"It was enough Pearl. So Crazy Legs wasn't perfect so what. Didn't Rose teach us we didn't have to be perfect?"

"Don't go quoting Rose to me. You and Peridot took away Snowflake's dignity," said Garnet coldly.

Peridot shot back, "No we didn't. We've worked hard to reconstruct her mind and we were getting results too."

"You really believe that you two, a blacksmith and a child could achieve what Rose could not? You're fooling yourself. I'm going to crush this mistake right now," said Garnet.

"Let go of me you damn dirty pervert," shouted Snowflake.

"Whoa it talked," shouted Amethyst.

"I said let go of me you constantly jenking pair of perverts," ordered Snowflake as she bit down on Garnet's thumb.

"That's Snowflake alright," remarked Pearl.

Startled the fusion dropped Snowflake. The spiderlike gem scurried onto Peridot's shoulder.

"Snowflake you're going to Peridot but she's from Homeworld?" Pearl cried outraged.

"She's a better friend than you were," snapped Snowflake.

"Guys, this is amazing, Peridot and Bismuth actually got a gem to talk," said Steven.

Garnet was still not impressed "Enough, what we needed Peridot and Bismuth was for you to spend full time building weapons. Not wasting your time playing doctor."

"It didn't seem like a waste of time," sad Peridot sulkily. She felt Steven wrap his arms around her.

"Steven you don't know what's coming?" cried Pearl.

"Then tell me so I understand," ordered Steven. "Why do you need so many weapons? Why are you so afraid all the time? Tell me! No, well I'm going to get answers right now!"

The young man left Peridot's side, past the Crystal Gems and marched right up to the temple doors.

"Wait where are you going?" called out Peridot.

"To my room, to get some answers," said Steven as he marched right into his room at the temple.

As Steven went to the center of the cloud chamber, pink fluffy clouds filled the room. It was so inappropriate right now.

"Room disperse these clouds now!" ordered Steven.

The room complied. He found himself in a stone cut chamber. Around the walls were circuitry and harvested gems. Steven found he liked the clouds better.

"Room, you can give me whatever I want correct?"

The room spoke in a hollow voice, that sounded strangely familiar, "Correct."

"Well, room I want answers, real answers about the war, the cluster, my purpose everything!"

The room filled up with clouds again. Steven coughed. The clouds formed in a large pink shape. It was his mother the great Rose Quartz. The huge simulation looked haggard, ashamed even. She licked her lips.

"Steven if you are hearing this you have seen the cracks in the Crystal Gems or what is left of them. You no doubt have many questions about the war, the corrupted gems, the Cluster Project and even about your own purpose.

First let us begin with the war. It was a battle for the survival of this planet and for the freedom of the gems living on it. After centuries of bloody warfare, we finally defeated Pink Diamond and I shattered her. The Homeworld Gems were finally driven out at the cost of millions of gem lives. We Won. Or so I thought. The Diamonds in act of vengeance unleashed a weapon of unimaginable power. The devastation was terrible. It is only because of my shield that I was able to protect Pearl and Garnet. The rest of the Crystal Gems were dead or worse.

Steven you no doubt have learned that corrupted gems were once like us. Walking and talking but now reduced to an animal like existence. I tried to do my best for them but my healing powers did not work. Perhaps I could not care for them in this state.

No matter, a short time later after the blast the Diamonds contacted me. They had made an ultimatum, merge the fragments of the fallen gems to create a superweapon within the Earth's core or face their armies once again. I had no choice, there were hundreds of ships in orbit filled with healthy soldiers. We were outnumbered and outgunned. I complied and created the Cluster.

Steven, the Gems don't know this. I did it in secret, reporting regularly to the Diamond Authority's research team. It was a way of buying time until I could heal my Crystal Gems.

By a thousand years I realized it was a hopeless cause and the cluster in the mantle would prove to be harder than diamond. It would emerge and there was no way to destroy it. So I did my best, I let Garnet, Pearl and later Amethyst live in peace and freedom while I struggled to find some way of saving the Earth. Then about 20 years before you were born Garnet stopped seeing the future. Just cut off as if we were all shattered.

Steven this is where you come in. Within you is the best that humanity could offer, the only thing that will be left alive after the cluster emerges. I gave up my gem to give you the skills to survive. You may not have all my powers or even some I could not even imagine but it will be enough to integrate into Gem culture.

You may have seen the scout, a Peridot and felt strange feelings towards her. This is natural, this is why you were made.

Steven Gem society is cold and loveless. There are no families. We come out alone fully formed in a cold Kindergarten. Oh you could overthrow the Diamonds and free every gem but that would just be a temporary solution. The problem is our biology. You were created to change all that. You have the power to create new gems without the need for the Kindergartens. You are to be the father of a new race a better race. So go to her, love her and do not be afraid.

I am sorry I will not be there to see you grow up but honestly you are better off with Greg. He is the best father you could possibly have. I did not want you or the gems to see me in a bad light so this is why you're receiving the truth this way from a simulation in my room. I am sorry but this all this was the best that I could do." Rose flickered and flashed out. The clouds disappeared leaving only the sparking walls left behind. Steven had no doubt that the cloud chamber would no longer work again.

He walked slowly back to out of the chamber clearly shaken. As the door opened to the Beach house Steven experienced a splitting headache. The gems rushed him.

"What happened?" said Pearl.

"Are you alright?" asked Peridot.

"What did she say?" asked Garnet.

"Guys give me some breathing room," said Steven his headache was even worse. "I talked to Rose in there. It was she who made the Cluster."

The room fell silent. Steven could feel the eyes of the gems staring at him as well as a pounding headache.

Steven continued, "There's more which you are not going to like, you guys didn't win the war. The reason why Rose created the Cluster was to buy you time until she could heal your friends. As she was studying the Cluster all those years she discovered that it could not be destroyed. So she created me.

Guys I'm sorry but I wasn't created to fight the Diamonds. I was created to preserve what was left of humanity and to give these qualities to the gem race."

Steven saw the shock on their faces. Only Peridot and Bismuth did not seem surprised.

"Impossible, Rose would never sell us out like that," shouted Garnet.

"It makes perfect sense. This is a typical Rose Quartz tactic, just put the thing off and let somebody else fix it," shouted Bismuth.

"Don't talk about Rose like that! You didn't know her," screamed Pearl.

The gems started to fight amongst themselves. The noise was deafening.

Steven couldn't stand it anymore, "Enough stop this. Bismuth, Peridot you have my permission to try and heal the corrupted gems but you will do it at the barn. Away from the hot lava and people."

"Homeworld is still coming," said Garnet.

"Fine, you will all work on building weapons for defense and you will take the time to learn about modern Homeworld society," said Steven.

"Wait where are you going?" cried Amethyst.

"I'm going to my Dad's. I need space and time to think," said Steven.

Greg was walking home from his favorite diner when he saw Steven sitting in the back of his car.

"Steven you look terrible what happened?"

And so Steven told him. When he was done his father looked clearly shaken. Greg put his arm on Steven shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"That sounds rough, you're welcome to stay a few days until you feel better. Would you like me to make you some waffles?"

Steven nodded the headache seemed a little better.

The next morning Steven woke up in the van. With two full grown men sleeping in the back the van was cramped and the bedding was hard. He gingerly got up feeling last night's aches and pains. He looked at his father who was still sleeping. The man seemed to be old now. Steven felt selfish for telling him his burden.

He felt funky from last night and decided a shower and a change would be the best course of action. When he got to the Beach house it seemed to be empty. The gems were gone. Then he heard some sounds from the kitchen. When he got there he saw Snowflake stuck in the coffee pot. The coffee pot was wedged firmly onto Snowflake's body. The tiny gem's legs waved pathetically in the air.

"Help me, help me," cried Snowflake pathetically.

Steven rushed to her rescue. He pulled her out of the coffee pot. The corrupted gem was covered in coffee. As he washed her off and dried her he asked what happened.

"I was trying to make myself some hot Jalla," said the little spider. "When the synthesizer was done I tried to pour a cup only to fall right in."

"That must have hurt. Are you okay? Where are the others?" asked Steven.

"Just my pride," replied Snowflake. "As for the others I don't know. Bismuth and Peridot went to repair something called a boardwalk? They started the synthesizer before the left."

"So Snowflake you were a member of the Crystal Gems during the war," said Steven.

"Yes but I was only a low level grunt," said Snowflake uneasily.

"So you knew Rose, Pearl and Garnet, didn't you?"

"Only really from battle situations. What are you getting at?"

"I want to know what they were like, really like."

"Steven war tends to bring out the worst in people and remember this was over 5 thousand years ago."

"Tell me."

Snowflake sweated, "Well your mother was an excellent orator. After sparring she would give these great speeches, it would whip up us into a frenzy. She showed no mercy on the battlefield. Once she even shattered an enemy gem with her bare hands.

Pearl and Garnet were constantly by her side. They were the most loyal and fanatical warriors. They were also her inner circle. Pearl because of her devotion she saved Rose's life several times and Garnet because of her temporal powers."

"You mean her future vision."

"It is more than that. Garnet was able to control outcomes. How do I put it? On the battlefield she spread bad luck to the enemy. Equipment would fail, coordinated skillful warriors would slip and fall and accidents would happen. In short anything that could go wrong did for the enemy but she also used her skills to save lives. Once this Asbestos had fallen off a cliff but somehow against all odds she survived with her gem intact."

"That's - informative but that still doesn't explain why the Gems are acting the way they do now especially against Peridot."

"Steven the war was very bloody even before the Diamonds corrupted everybody. Of course they hold a grudge against Homeworld. As Gems we're afraid of change. Peridot represents not only Homeworld in their eyes but also how much it has changed."

"Why do I get the feeling that the Crystal Gems are looking pushing for war?"

"Because they are. When Rose left, died? She left a huge gap. Your Gems didn't know what to do, how to proceed and how to raise you. So they made the best guess they could about your mother's wishes and they prepared you for war to finish what your mother started. That is why they don't like you hanging around Peridot. It makes you ask questions and it shows it gives a real face to the enemy, showing them as people instead of just being a bunch of bad gems."

Steven felt shaken. He thanked Snowflake and made her a cup of coffee. After having a shower and changing into new clothes he decided ask a few questions around town. He passed Bismuth and Peridot as they set new glass into the Big Donut's window. Still as much he wanted to talk to them they weren't his objective.

He found the mayor driving around in his van giving assurances that everything was alright. Steven didn't know how he could give those pompous assurances since disaster happened every week or so it seemed. He waved at the mayor as he talked to PeeDee.

"Now son, your father's kiosk should be repaired by tomorrow at the very latest. Since your father is still in hospital that doesn't matter does it?" said the mayor. "Now young Steven what seems to be the issue?"

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you in private. It's about my girlfriend."

"You aren't thinking of moving out of Beach City?" asked the Mayor with a note of fear.

"No, she's one of city employees isn't she then why was she living in a warehouse?"

Mayor Dewey's eyes darted around. He leaned forward into Steven's ear, "My office at one and don't bring any of the gems."

When the time finally arrived Steven found himself just outside the mayor's office in his house. The house was stodgy looking and out of date. The inside of the office wasn't any better, the only thing that looked like it didn't belong to the 1800's was the laptop computer and printer on the huge wooden desk. When the clock struck one the mayor greeted Steven and invited him to sit.

"So young Universe what brings you here?" asked the mayor with fake cheer.

"It's just that, I've been an oblivious fool. Now that Peridot's been living with us I realize I never really asked questions like where she was living or what she was doing. I mean after she left the barn I have no idea of what happened to her. Do you know?"

"Steven I can't go into all the details that's confidential but after Jenny Pizza dropped Peridot off at the hospital your friend was a mess."

"I know her gem was cracked and her physical form damaged. I healed her myself."

"No Steven I mean emotionally. It was only because of that was she allowed stay at Beach City General. Well once the danger had passed Peridot still needed treatment. I discussed with Garnet about putting her in Shore House the children's home. And Garnet straight up and lied to me. She told that Peridot was a fully grown gem hundreds of years old. Well I didn't believe her but that still meant Peridot couldn't go to the children's home. Time was running out but I found Ocean Haven a women's shelter and put Peridot in there. Things were going well Peridot was actually recovering then the accidents started happening.

At first it was little things like the computer crashing or the car breaking down. Peridot did like to tinker but it was proven that she wasn't involved. Then more serious things happened a worker slipped on the ice breaking her leg, one of the resident ex's showed up. By the end six months Peridot found a place of her own and a job. The bad luck at Ocean Haven stopped.

It was like your girl had a curse following her. Remember that electronics store that burned down. Peridot was working there. This was the first time she used her drones to rebuild something. Steven your guardians are a little careless when it comes to public property even more so in the last few years. So I hired her as an official reconstruction engineer.

The bad luck seemed to follow Peridot though. The building she lived in suffered from some more accidents. Peridot had to leave and find another place then she had to leave that too. Finally I gave her use of the old warehouse. It was out of the way and nobody lived in it. The accidents stopped.

Steven either Peridot has the worst luck of any being that lived or your Gems put some really bad mojo on her."

"Thank Mayor Dewey that was informative," Steven's head was pounding again. Then he heard a gentle knock on the door as Peridot walked in.

"Mr. Mayor the boardwalk has been rebuilt," said Peridot. "Steven are you okay?"

"I'm fine it's just a little headache," he lied.

"Shall I call your father?" her concern was truly touching. She really did love him.

"No just take me home."


	8. Playing Doctor

Playing Doctor

When Greg walked into the Beach house he saw a lot of toys on the ground. He was expecting to meet his son but no one was in. As he looked closer he saw toys that were meant for a small child. In fact, some of the toys were Steven's old baby things. What had happened? Did Steven suddenly turn into a baby? Or did he and Peridot finally have one? His emotions flip flopped between joy and dread.

The aging rocker heard the toilet flush and out walked his son still fully grown. Waves of relief washed over him.

"Hi Dad, sorry I wasn't there to greet you. We've had a busy few days," said Steven cheerily.

"Well could you fill me in? Where's Peridot?" asked Greg eagerly.

The front door took this time to open. In walked Bismuth with a huge black spider on the back of her head followed by Peridot. Greg literally jumped away.

"I'm sorry Steven. Snowflake's socialization was cut short," said Peridot.

"That nasty woman at the donut shop tried to smush you. Didn't she?" crooned Bismuth to the spider thing now in her arms.

"Er Steven who is that?" asked Greg pointing to Snowflake.

"That Dad is Snowflake, a corrupted gem," stated Steven. "Bismuth and Peridot are treating her. Which is why I asked you here. Dad we need some money for fencing."

"And a Quonset hut," added Peridot.

"Guys, I may be rich but I am not made of money. What's wrong with using the barn," asked Greg.

"Lapis tortured me there, honestly I don't know if I can even step foot inside it ever again," said Peridot hugging herself.

Greg cursed himself for his insensitivity, "I see your point, how about you go to Amethyst's room for fencing supplies?"

"That's great, thanks. Hey Dad how would you like to help with the fences today," asked Steven.

"It's a date but first I have to make today's ice cream," said Greg.

In the afternoon Greg found himself and his toolbox on the warp pad just outside the barn. Peridot with her drones was beside him as well. When he stepped off he saw his son waving at him with the building supplies beside him. Peridot did not follow.

Taking one look at the barn Peridot clutched a hand to her mouth as she stared at it. She stood there trembling as she looked up at the place that brought back so many unwanted memories. Concerned Greg held her while Steven ran towards them.

"I'd, I'd better work on the communications hub," whispered Peridot. The young woman then took off on the warp pad to parts unknown.

"Well that's just great, without Peridot's help it'll take days to fix this fence. I thought she was stronger than this," said Steven clearly angry.

"Steven I want you to come with me into the barn," said Greg with a frown on his face.

Greg ignored his son as he asked what was going on. The older man marched straight into the barn. Steven had started to clean up but there were still signs of what happened here. His father pointed at some blue stained shards of glass.

Greg frowned, "Steven I want you to take a look a really good look at this place. You see this glass here? It was part of a window or something. It's covered in gem blood. Lapis must have shoved Peridot through a window or something. And these stains on the floor Peridot was dripping blood here quite a lot of it too. This place is where Lapis tormented Peridot for months all alone. Steven you don't get over something like that easily no matter how strong you are."

"Dad, I didn't know," said Steven guiltily. "I mean I feel so bad, Lapis, Peridot and I was doing dumb things like dressing up as a robot telling people's fortunes or street racing. I feel so stupid. I should have known better. Maybe if I was around more this wouldn't have happened."

"Steven abusers make sure to hide their crimes. What matters now is that you're there for Peridot. Just be patient, and maybe we should tear down this barn."

The next day Peridot was grocery shopping when she bumped into Dr. Maheswaran. As Peridot said hi Connie's mother turned to face the technician.

"Oh hello Peridot, I see you've become quite the little wife now," said Priyanka Maheswaran. She hoped that Peridot wouldn't press further.

"Actually you're just the person I want to see," said Peridot. Great she was pressing it further what could the stealer of her daughter's boyfriend want? The technician continued, "You are a repair technician of humans aren't you?"

"That's one way of putting it. I suppose."

Peridot produced a tablet from her purse. On it she showed a spider like thing crawling all over the new butch looking gem. "This is Snowflake a corrupted gem. Her mind has been damaged and we are trying to retrain her to fit back into Crystal Gem Society."

"As what a lucid spiderthing? Cause I'm pretty that's not my specialty."

"I'm sorry I've wasted your time."

Great Priyanka was starting to feel guilty, "Look I specialize in emergency medicine podiatry and human medicine we use a lot of drugs, I'm not sure I could help you in any case. Look why don't you go to the Buddy Budwick library. I believe there are some medical journals that might help you there."

A few days later after the Quonset hut was built. Steven took Bismuth and Peridot to the library. Bismuth stood just outside the doors looking uncomfortable.

"I really shouldn't be here, I'm not a thinker or technician," said Bismuth softly.

"Of course you should, the library is for everybody," said Steven with forced cheer. "Now if you have any questions just go ask the librarian over there."

Peridot made a beeline for the self-help books while Bismuth crept up slowly to the information desk.

The large gem looked almost afraid of the librarian. Bismuth spoke softly, "Excuse me, I'm looking for some medical journals on the treatment of brain injuries."

The librarian not the kindest woman merely pointed at a set of books in the far off corner. Bismuth walked over and looked at the books for a while. She then crept back to the information desk.

"Excuse me, do have any books with pictures. It's just that I can't read," said Bismuth.

"I'll teach both you and Steven," shouted out Peridot.

The librarian gave a loud shush. Peridot ignored this and looked in medical section where Bismuth was. As Bismuth sat uncomfortably in a small chair in the children's section Peridot and Steven looked for anything that might be relevant to their cause.

A couple of hours later, Steven tapped the shoulder of a sleeping Bismuth. The big gem jumped up looking threatened. When she saw that she was safe Bismuth blushed and walked out the door following Steven and Peridot.

Peridot looked up at the gems in the burning room with Pearl. A few days had passed since she and Bismuth had returned from the library. Encouraged by the treatment Snowflake had received Peridot and Bismuth agreed to treat some more gems.

"Right I would like to look at the records you have of the gems you bubbled," said Peridot. She was wearing a pair of jeweler's goggles.

"Peridot we stopped keeping records after the first thousand years," said Pearl.

"So if I popped most of these bubbles I would have no idea what would come out. Typical, well give me what you got I'm going to get Steven." The young gem grumbled to herself as she walked away to find her lover.

Later on in the day Peridot returned to the farm where Bismuth waited. In her arms were 5 bubbles. She looked exhausted.

"Right I looked through what little records they had and sifted through Steven's memory and got these gems for us," said Peridot. "Care to unbubble them?"

"Let's wait until you've rested for a bit," replied Bismuth. "We need to work on weapons for a while."

"I have some ideas but I need to get a few things back."

When Peridot went to see Pearl at the Beach house she made sure Steven was there. She found Pearl making a sandwich while Steven stared at the screen not really watching it.

"Pearl I need to talk you about something important, I need to get back my old equipment," said Peridot.

"I think you are doing plenty fine without them," said Pearl the saltiness in here voice.

"Well if you don't want those superweapons I understand perfectly or have you mastered robinoid operation already?" Peridot already knew the answer. Pearl thought about it for a bit then she gave Peridot her answer.

"Your limb enhancers are by the galaxy warp. Amethyst threw them off the platform into the ocean. As for your robinoids I was testing on how I could destroy them. So there aren't that many left." Pearl pulled out of her gem six measly plug robinoids. They were small, useless for heavy construction.

"Just great, I don't even know if I can repair the galaxy warp let alone rebuild the communications hub," said Peridot.

"Why do you need to rebuild those?" asked Steven.

"To spy on Homeworld of course and to steal supplies," exclaimed Peridot.

"Then let's go to the galaxy warp," cried Steven as he pulled Peridot's arm.

It was nighttime at the galaxy warp. A cool ocean breeze blew as the moonlight shone on the galaxy warp.

Peridot frowned, "Right I was hoping for some light so I could find my limb enhancers I guess we should just call it a night."

"Not just yet Peri, you can still light up your gem," said Steven playfully.

He then picked up Peridot. The young gem cried out in surprise as Steven carried them both to the edge of the platform and jumped off. The shock of the cold water made Steven form his bubble. Peridot gave him a dirty look as the bubble sank down to the ocean's floor.

"You know you could have formed the bubble before we hit the water," she scolded.

"Yeah but I'll keep you warm," said Steven as he playfully nuzzled her neck.

When they landed on the Ocean's floor Peridot lit up her gem. The couple rolled around in the bubble as Peridot scanned the ocean floor.

"This is getting nowhere, I can't find them with all this sediment in the way," growled Peridot.

"Then use your metal powers, focus on the limb enhancers. I believe in your Peri," he said as he draped his arm around Peridot. He gave her breast a playful squeeze.

"Fine but playtime is after we retrieve the limb enhancers," said Peridot.

She then closed her eyes and probed for metal with her mind. She had never tried to bend metal without being able to see it but perhaps visualizing it in her mind was enough. She felt a tug and pulled. The silt nearby clouded the water as the long lost limb enhancers rose up. Steven gasped causing Peridot to open her eyes. They started to float down again but Peridot was now able to focus on them. The tools floated to the bubble and stopped at just outside the bubble. Steven widened the bubble a little and let the limb enhancers in.

One inside Peridot studied what was left of them. They were covered in sea life and no doubt damaged but she could at repair them at least partly. These things represented her old life, the power and respect she once had. While Peridot had made new friends and a life on Earth she still missed her trainers and coworkers. Her vision blurred of how she would never see them again.

"Peridot are you okay?" asked Steven the concern written on his face.

She pulled him into a hug, "Yeah I'm fine let's go home."

When they got home Garnet was waiting for them. She was about to open her mouth when Steven stared her down. Sopping wet Steven went to the bathroom to get some towels while Peridot went to work on the limb enhancers at the kitchen table.

"Enjoy yourself, you won't be here long," whispered Garnet into Peridot's ear.

When Steven came out with some towels he found Peridot clearly shaken. Garnet was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Peri how about we get into some dry clothes and hot some hot chocolate?" he asked.

Once they were in some clean clothes Peridot lost herself repairing her limb enhancers. When evening came Peridot ate the meal Steven gave her without really tasting it. She went back to work this time on her modified laptop and one of her few robinoids. Steven didn't know if she was thinking about him or was lost in her work but when it was time to sleep Peridot clung to Steven as they slept.

The next morning Peridot insisted on making him breakfast. Reluctantly Steven agreed so as not to hurt his lover's feelings. The results were not as bad as he feared it was actually- edible tasty even. As he ate Peridot drummed her fingers on the counter.

"Hey Peri, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I'd thought they'd be here by now," said Peridot. "It's not important. I'm going up to the farm and help Bismuth."

"I'll come too," said Steven.

When they got to the barn Bismuth waved to them. "Hey Mr. And Mrs. Steven, I'm ready to unbubble the gems."

"Great I can use my healing powers," said Steven.

As Bismuth popped the bubbles the gems started to glow. They started to form their bodies first looking like proper gems and then into their monstrous forms. By the time they were done five corrupted gems stood before them. Most were small nonthreatening or helpless except for one familiar form Jasper.

"Jasper you got Jasper as one of your first patients?" exclaimed Steven.

"Her chances of recovery are much greater," replied Peridot nonchalantly.

The corrupted gems sensing no danger wandered around except for the large white jellyfish which was helpless. The crystal shrimp checked out the Quonset hut and the Heaven and Earth beetle paired up. Jasper sniffed the air.

"It's just that Jasper I mean she's the enemy," said Steven.

"We don't care, Steven," said Peridot. "The past lives of these gems don't matter. We're here to heal."

"That and other than Jasper we have no idea who these gems are," Bismuth laughed nervously.

"Yeah great, I'll just perform my healing magic." Steven then spat into his hands. He went to the Heaven and Earth beetles first. They seemed to grow a little larger and then they stood on their hind legs. It was like Centipeedle again. The jellyfish was next its tentacles retreated, its body became a skirt and the upper half of a gem formed on top. Her face was eyeless but she seemed to see as she looked around. Then came the crystal shrimp. At first there seemed to be no change then she spoke.

"Is the cafeteria open? I'm hungry," said the shrimplike thing in a clear voice.

Finally it was Jasper's turn. Steven approached her slowly speaking softly. Jasper growled as she stepped back. Steven moved a little closer and then closer still. The fear was evident on the doglike gem. When he was finally within touching distance Steven touched the gem on her face. Jasper barked and then backed away other than being smaller there was no change.

"Well they can't all be winners," said Bismuth. "Alright listen up. You are in a medical facility on Earth. The war is over but at great cost. You were all wounded and as you can see not fully healed. You will be staying here until you fully recover. In the meantime, make yourselves at home. Any questions."

"So does that mean no pudding?" asked the crystalline shrimp.

Bismuth laughed, "We'll see what we can get."

"Can I have a mirror?" asked the Jellyfish lady.

"Er that's not a good idea," said Peridot. "Now how about you all line up and let me check your gems?"

They spent the rest of the day taking care of the gems. Peridot gave them medical examinations while Bismuth and Steven showed them around the farm and took care of them as best they could. Peridot joined them. When it became dark Steven and Peridot waved goodbye and headed back the Beach house.

When they got there they found Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl right in front of the warp pad. Garnet looked especially angry with her arms crossed.

"I hope you have stopped wasting your time playing doctor," said Garnet in a dangerously soft voice. "Because I have yet to see any weapons from you."

"I have a weapon, and an effective one too," said Peridot.

The young technician shoved her way through and went to her modified laptop. She typed a few buttons and proudly showed it to the gems.

"That's it a line of computer code?!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Oh it's not just a line of computer code, it's a virus. Once I put it into my robiniods and release them into Homeworld they will infect every robinoid they come into contact with. Turning them effectively into bugs allowing us to monitor Homeworld activities. But wait there's more, 1 in every 10 000 will return to us in a circuitous route back to earth. So in essence we will be able to spy on the enemy and be getting the drones that can be weaponized or rebuild Gem facilities on Earth won't that be great?"

The Gems stared at her uncomprehendingly. Steven decided to come to her rescue.

"Guys this may not be the guns you wanted but this is even better. We can even spy on the Diamonds," said Steven.

"Steven there's another thing this means opening the galaxy warp. Homeworld will be able to come here," said Garnet stonily.

"Augh Homeworld has already been here already without the galaxy warp. Might I remind you that you had two robinoid invasions, Jasper's ship and a squadron of rubies landing on Earth twice and that was without a functional warp pad," said Peridot sharply.

"She got you there, Garnet," laughed Amethyst.

"And who's going to monitor the robinoids? There are only 6 of us," snapped Pearl.

"We have the corrupted gems at the farm, they're lucid -ish?" said Steven.

"If you want to do this stupid project fine," said Garnet.

"It's not stupid," called out Peridot.

Garnet continued "You want to prove yourself as a leader Steven then you will lead the project yourself. You will heal the corrupted gems and make them into functional soldiers. Then you and Peridot after you've sent off her robinoids will monitor their transmissions, and you will repair the gem facilities on your own with no help from us. Is that clear?"

"Oh I will Garnet but there better not be any weird accidents," shouted Steven.

The gems looked shocked. Pearl looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Guys don't lie to me, I know about your temporal powers Garnet how you can change luck and how you used it to try and drive Peridot away. If you try anything and I mean anything like that again. I will leave this house. Do you understand?" said Steven firmly.

Amethyst pulled Pearl away. As the two entering the temple the purple gem called out to Garnet. Garnet stared at the Peridot and Steven before retreating. Steven knew his life had just got way more complicated.

His old guardians for the most part avoided him and once the galaxy warp was repaired, there was a new routine. In the mornings Steven and Peridot would pick up any stray robinoids. Peridot modified them and set them to work. Then it was to the barn helping Bismuth take care of the corrupted gems with Peridot discussing possible medical treatments. Later in the evening Peridot would look over the data delivered by the robinoids from the high ranking Homeworld gems in their quarters.

While this all was happening Garnet sat in her room trying to look for a scenario in which Steven would came back to her, to them. If she pressed the issue Steven would leave them, if she got someone else like Connie to pressure him Steven would leave them. It looked like Peridot would be staying in their future. Then Garnet saw a terrible vision. It was a few years later Garnet was talking about striking Homeworld now that their numbers were up. Steven looked down at his and Peridot's child. The love seen clearly in his eyes then he turned to Garnet.

"I'm sorry Garnet. I have to say no," he said sadly.

Garnet went back down into the timeline she had to find some way of stopping this future. As she settled her mind she heard the temple door open. As she walked up to scold Amethyst, she saw Pearl instead.

"Pearl, what are you doing?" demanded Garnet.

"I'm just visiting Bismuth not that it's any of your business," said Pearl.

"I thought I made it clear that you weren't in any way to help Steven and Peridot."

"Bismuth is a friend, a Crystal Gem like us. You may have forgotten her while she's at the barn but I have not and for the record healing the corrupted gems was her idea not Peridot's."

Garnet frowned as Pearl flounced off. Already Peridot's influence was spreading to the others it had to stop.

When Pearl stepped into the beach house she glanced up at Steven's cubby. As she looked closely Pearl could see the couple tangled together in their sleep. Pearl sighed Peridot had replaced her, again. The little pipsqueak had wormed her way into Steven's heart and mind. Over the last few weeks she watched Steven gradually loose his trust in them. It was as Garnet had predicted. Still Pearl pushed that thought out of her mind as she stepped onto the warp pad.

When she got to the barn she saw Bismuth cleaning up. Pearl greeted her and ran up to see her.

"Bismuth this place is looking so great, oh you've really outdone yourself," gushed Pearl. "Where are your patients?"

Bismuth smiled, "They're all in bed. Sleeping actually helps them recover. Come inside I'll show you."

As Pearl followed Bismuth into the Quonset house she gasped. There in small little beds except for Jasper were Bismuth's patients. Somehow Bismuth had modified some of the many robinoids into a mobile healing chamber. In each round body sat a gem suspended in gem substrate. Even to Pearl's untrained eye she could see improvements in their gem.

"Peridot noticed microcracks in the gems so here we are," said Bismuth ruefully.

"Bismuth this is incredible. Installing the gems into a robinoid body and healing them that is sheer genius. I am so proud of you," said Pearl.

"Actually it was Peridot's idea after she saw me making suits of armor," said Bismuth modestly.

"Yes, yes I'm sure Peridot's good at the technical stuff but the healing it all comes from your heart."

Bismuth opened her mouth and closed it. Pearl wasn't there when Peridot began giving her reading lessons nor was she there when Peridot comforted Sea Glass when she finally saw herself in the mirror. To her friend Peridot was still a Homeworld worker drone. If it was the war Pearl would have admired Peridot's courage but it was not, so Pearl could not see the good in Peridot.

"So how many patients do you have?" asked Pearl brightly.

Jasper still in her doglike form looked up from her bed. Bismuth motioned for quiet and stepped outside.

"About 12 now, Snowflake is almost fully recovered," said Bismuth.

"I guess it's too much to ask them to become soldiers," sighed Pearl.

Amethyst on the other hand watched Steven and Peridot's affair with resentment. This was not due to Peridot replacing her like it was with Pearl but due to the fact of the inconveniences of the affair. The purple gem could no longer go in and out of the temple whenever she liked because Steven wanted his privacy. Nor could she sit down and watch TV in the Beach house as she used to because Peridot might be working on something. Still the nerd did make up for it by installing a TV in her room. Amethyst leaned back and turned on the TV.

The TV no longer showed Earth programs but instead shows from Homeworld. In one channel was what looked to a children's show for young Peridots. In another a news program talked about a minor accident in which 50 gems were cracked, Amethyst had never seen that many gems in her life. She turned onto a reality program in which a bunch of Sapphires were trying to fly a ship to rescue some Rubies floating in space. It of course ended in disaster as one of the Sapphires opened the hatch causing all of the gems inside to be ejected into space. Amethyst laughed. Garnet said that watching gem TV was a waste of time but Amethyst found it- educational.

She stopped laughing as she realized what this all meant. Here was a technologically advanced empire with millions if not billions of people. Suddenly the idea of fighting a straight up war with swords like Garnet planned blowed. Amethyst turned off the TV. She needed some air.

As she left her room Amethyst saw a light in the kitchen. There was Steven in his boxers getting a drink from the fridge.

"Sorry to scare you Amethyst. I was thirsty," said Steven.

"Losing a lot of fluids are you?" It didn't sound as funny as she thought it would. "Yeah I better get going."

To hell with what Garnet says thought Amethyst. She was building walls around Steven's room as soon as she could.

As Steven watched Amethyst leave he put the can of soda onto his head. The real reason why he was up was that his headaches were back again. He sat down on the couch and thought about the past.

Just after Steven left the barn with Lapis and Peridot staying behind he turned to Garnet.

"Are you sure it will be alright leaving Peridot and Lapis together. They didn't seem to be getting along," asked Steven.

"They'll be fine," lied Garnet.

Then there was the time that Steven couldn't stand being Future Boy Zoltron anymore. He rode in on Lion to the barn. Lapis greeted him with open arms. Peridot just stood there.

"Hey Peridot how's it going?" said Steven.

"Let me guess you need me to do something for you, right?" said Peridot hugging herself.

"Well I accidentally broke this machine and I need your help fixing it," admitted Steven.

"It figures. You forget all about me until you need something and only then you come. Lapis was right."

"That's not true we've just been busy is all."

"Steven it's been two months since you've last seen me and even then it was only for a mission." Tears were glittering in Peridot's eyes.

"I'm sorry I promise we'll do something."

"Well I'm not interested. I have my dignity if you want something fixed go ask your precious Pearl."

"Peridot."

"Just leave!"

That should have been the first sign. Instead Steven just put in the back of his mind. Two weeks later he and Connie met Peridot at the Big Donut after sword practice. As he walked up to the counter Connie noticed a hooded figure. When Peridot pulled back her hood Connie immediately called her an evil doer and trashed the donut shop trying to slash her. The fight stopped when Peridot used her powers to hold Connie's sword in the air. As Connie kicked her legs in the air not letting go of the sword Steven decided to intervene.

"Peridot put her down this is Connie my friend," ordered Steven.

"And you never told her about me?" asked Peridot.

"That doesn't matter, Peridot why are you here?" said Steven.

"Yes it does," screamed Peridot as she ran out the store.

It was then Steven noticed the blue blood on the floor. Ignoring Connie, he raced out after Peridot. He found her at the beach holding her injured arm.

"It's like I don't even exist while I'm at the barn Steven. This hurts even more than the things Lapis says," sobbed Peridot.

"I'm sorry about all of this you don't deserve this. How about you take a break at the Beach house?" offered Steven.

A couple of days later Lapis came in all smiles and apologies. She talked about how much she missed Peridot and how lonely the barn was without Crazy Legs and Peridot. Lapis promised to treat Peridot much better. Peridot seemed unmoved. Steven remembered the gems pressuring her to go back. Reluctantly Peridot returned. Steven thought nothing of it. Six months later Peridot was in the hospital and Lapis was dead.

"Steven are you okay?" asked Peridot softly interrupting his train of thought.

He looked up at her concerned face. He couldn't do anything about the past but he could protect her now. The headache faded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go back to bed," he said.


	9. The Cracks Appear

The Cracks Appear

The last couple of months gave some startling revelations, of the Peridot's competence, of the Crystal gems rigidity and of Steven's own naivety. How could he have been such an oblivious fool?

His brooding was interrupted by Peridot shouting at Amethyst. As the pair bickered Steven walked up to them.

"Ladies what is going on?" he asked.

"That greedy clod was trying to eat our dinner! I haven't even cooked it yet either," accused Peridot.

"Hey I don't need future vision to tell pancake batter and hotdogs would be horrible," shouted back Amethyst. "What were you trying to make anyways?"

"Toad in the Hole. Amethyst stop laughing, it was the only thing I could make with pancake batter and hotdogs."

"Oh Peri you're a riot but seriously we all know how you take care of Steven."

"What did you say?"

"Now, now ladies calm down," said Steven sweating. If he wasn't careful it could turn ugly.

Amethyst was about to open her mouth to say something stupid when the Beach house was enveloped in darkness.

"Crap the power's off," said Peridot. "I'm going to check the fuses."

"Don't bother Dot I can see the power's off in town as well," said Steven.

"And we don't have an independent power source? Unbelievable, now dinner's ruined." said Peridot.

"Not for me," said Amethyst as she swallowed whole Peridot's meal dish and all.

"I'll go turn on the barbecue," said Steven.

The screen door pounded.

"Assistant Mayor open up," called out the form from behind the screen.

When Steven opened the door when he saw the familiar face of Buck Dewey the mayor's son. The smile faded on his face when he saw Buck's frown. The angry young man stepped right into Steven's home without being invited. He then took off his glasses and glared at the gems.

"Right I know you're behind this blackout. I want you to stop whatever you are doing and fix your mess this time," announced Buck.

"Buck, Mr. Assistant Mayor I assure you that we did not do this in fact as you can see we've been affected as well," said Peridot in her most diplomatic voice.

"I'll take it from here, Peridot," announced Pearl smugly.

The pale gem had just emerged from the temple with Garnet in tow. Pearl walked up to Buck. Steven inwardly cringed she was so patronizing.

"You'll have to forgive Peridot. She's new to this planet and not the most socially skilled gem," Peridot rolled her eyes at that remark. "I assure that whatever Peridot has done we'll make her fix it."

Peridot understandably was outraged "Unbelievable, thanks for throwing me under the bus Pearl. Now I assure you the gems are not responsible for this."

"Oh I believe you Peridot," said Buck. "I just don't know about the others. So for the record tell me exactly what you all were doing in the last hour?"

"I was – meditating in my room," said Garnet.

"I was trying to prepare dinner with a stove," said Peridot.

"I was doing calisthenics in my room," answered Pearl. Garnet looked at Pearl. "Okay I was crying over Rose you happy now?"

"That still leaves you two," said Buck stonily.

"Buck, Amethyst and I have neither the skill nor the inclination to start a blackout. Perhaps your little problem was caused by something else?" said Steven

Buck was having none of it, "Oh it is not a little problem I assure you. The last time we had a blackout Beach City lost millions in revenue which you Gems caused by the way. Just like anything weird that happens around here. Now tell me where is Bismuth?"

"Bismuth is at the barn, installing some windmills. You can go check if you like," said Garnet.

"Oh I will be checking and I'll be," Buck's phone rang. "What's that? You found Onion with an axe by some telephone poles? He chopped down 5 poles and totaled a fuse box. That's just great how long will it take to repair it this time? Wonderful."

Steven picked up his wallet checking to see if he had any money. Then he put an arm around Peridot's shoulder. "Right Peridot put on a nice dress. We're going to Paris. We'll dine at the finest restaurant, walk along the banks of the Seine, visit the art galleries and make love in a charming bed and breakfast."

Peridot giggled, "We're a little underdressed for Paris."

"We'll try on the latest fashions," said Steven.

"Steven, I highly doubt that a gem like Peridot would appreciate a place as sophisticated as Paris," said Pearl the contempt oozing from her voice.

"Are you saying that I can't appreciate nice things," shouted Peridot. "That's it Steven and I are going. We're going to all the sites, eating the fanciest food and we're going to have the fanciest good time ever. So there!"

With that the little gem in her cut off shorts and crop top dragged her large lover to the warp pad. While the warp pad whisked them away Peridot gave the Crystal Gems the finger. Buck and the gems stood in stunned silence.

"Well that's just great, you guys just alienated the one gem who could fix all this. What I am going to tell my Dad?" snarled Buck.

"Now Buck, it's not that bad," soothed Pearl.

"Yes, it is! Without Peridot's repair drones it will take three days to fix this. Three days of rotted food and cancelled hotel bills not to mention our ruined reputation," Buck grasped his hair in frustration.

"Peridot's not that great a technician," said Pearl.

"Fine if you think that you're such a great technician you fix this, Pearl," With that Buck slammed the door.

Meanwhile in Paris, the young couple found themselves in a roundabout on the outskirts of Paris. Oblivious to the staring onlookers Peridot pulled Steven into a full bodied hug.

"Well what are we going to do now?" giggled Peridot.

Steven blushed he knew exactly what Peridot wanted to do. He was saved when a cab drove up beside them. The driver looked them both up and down before letting them in.

"Madame et Monsieur I can see you just got off the plane from America," said the driver an elderly man. "Paris is a more sophisticated than you're used to. Perhaps you should change into something a little more appropriate? Non?"

"That's exactly what we're thinking. Can you take us to a bank and then to reasonably priced clothing store?" asked Steven.

"And then can you suggest any decent galleries we can go to?" added Peridot.

"Alas I am not the person to ask for I am afflicted with the color blindness," sighed the cabbie.

After they had found a decent boutique the couple were ready for Paris. Steven wore a sports jacket and a pair of dress pants with a T shirt, a playful look with his flip flops. Peridot was looking great in a white summer dress.

"Steven these last few weeks have been great," said Peridot.

"Oh yeah," agreed Steven.

"But I feel as if I'm not welcome in the Beach house," said Peridot. "I want us to move out."

"We can't move out!" exclaimed Steven taken aback. "The gems need me."

"And it isn't fair. They're asking you to hold an impossibly large burden, for a situation that's not even you fault, caused by a person you never even met."

"I'm trying to protect the Earth Peri. Garnet says war is inevitable."

"Garnet says a lot of things Steven. You know in Homeworld oracles are never given command positions. The Authority fears that it would make them have far too much power as it is. If you really want to save the Earth, you need to tell them no."

"And what will I do now? Peridot, I have been preparing for this my whole life."

"No Steven you have been learning to fight."

"And what do you suggest I do? Because I don't have a lot of skill sets."

"Steven you do have a lot of talents. You're kind and thoughtful. What I want is for you is to get your high school equivalency, then maybe go to community college and train to be a social worker."

"But what about the Gems? I want to help them."

"Steven the best way to help them is to do what you do best. Bismuth and I have so many corrupted gems at the farm. It would be so great if you could help them in any way. Even a partial recovery would be great. And if you do want to fight the Diamond Authority, study the transmissions from the communications hub. Just promise me you'll think about what's best for you."

Steven nodded his head. For a while he seemed thoughtful and then his face brightened. "Hey Peri how about we try that famous French cuisine."

An hour later Steven burst out of a fancy restaurant clearly traumatized. Peridot tried her best to comfort him by stroking his back.

Steven gripped his hair "Snails, they served snails and then the pancakes were set on fire. Who does that?"

"The French obviously, I didn't like our waiter."

Steven laughed, "Yeah he was so rude. Madame I recommend you do not eat the salad you are green enough as it is. Then he asked us how drunk were we. C'mon let's try le McDonald's."

A couple of days later Garnet was pacing in front of the warp pad. Pearl followed Garnet's movements with her eyes as she held Onion with a leash. Amethyst sat slumped on the sofa. The tension in the air was palatable. The gems all perked up when they saw the flash of the warp pad. Garnet crossed her arms.

There stood Steven and Peridot much better dressed and laughing. In their arms were a bunch of souvenirs. The Gems glared at the pair. Steven tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey there we had a wonderful time in Paris. We say the Beautiful Lady. Pearl here's a painting we picked at the Louvre for you. Amethyst we got you these-"

Garnet stared stonily at them, "Are you done now? Because while you have been gallivanting with your girlfriend we have been waiting for you to return. Or did you forget that you have duties here you know?"

"Hey stop, Steven has been doing plenty around here. He deserves a break," shot back Peridot.

"Hey Peridot why don't you go and train a lamprey to read," said Garnet.

Steven frowned at that remark. Peridot marched into the bathroom muttering about how she had enough.

Garnet spoke softly, "Steven I don't think you realize how much we depend on you, how much the Earth depends on you. You need to be ready which is why I want you to resume training with Pearl right away."

"Steven not one word, after Peridot has finished sulking I want you to get dressed for sword practice. No ifs ands or buts young man," said Pearl shaking her finger.

After Steven had dressed, Pearl did something different. Instead of stepping on the warp pad she drove the gem's car out of town. She said nothing as she drove to an isolated forest and stopped the car. As Steven stepped out he saw another car parked nearby. When he asked what was going on Pearl smiled and said you'll see.

From the shadows stepped out a familiar form. It was his old friend Connie. Dressed in her fighting clothes and carrying Rose's sword she bowed to Steven.

"Welcome my lord and liege," she said in a sultry voice.

"Pearl what is the meaning of this?" Steven was getting angry.

"I thought it was time you got reacquainted with your old partner," said Pearl smugly.

"Connie is your boyfriend okay with this?" asked Steven.

"Mark and I decided to call it off," said Connie.

"Fine let's go fight Pearl's holograms yet again," growled Steven.

"Not this time," Pearl said cryptically. "This time we have a very special training exercise."

A hologram flashed beside Steven. Like all of Pearl's holograms it was a pale blue, unlike Pearl's usual holograms it did not look like Pearl at all. This hologram was short and had triangular hair. It clung to Steven with a strong grip. It was the image of Peridot before she had blossomed.

"This is the end they're going to wipe my precious grin off the face of the planet, Steven," said the hologram as it burrowed its face into Steven's back.

Out of the forest came Peridot's drones or at least they were until Pearl got their hands on them. They were now huge, heavily armed and painted various colors. Pearl smiled smugly. Steven did not like her look at all.

"I decided to create the worst case scenario. You and Peridot are surrounded by gem warriors far away from any metal, fortunately Connie is here. Your mission today is not only to defeat the warriors but to protect Peridot," announced Pearl.

"Is this really what you think Peridot is like?" said Steven sadly.

The hologram screamed as one of the drones stepped forward, she ran away screaming as the drone followed her on its many legs. As Steven stepped forward the other drones blocked his path.

"Don't worry Steven, I'll save you," called out Connie proudly.

Using his mother's sword Connie sliced and diced the drones in front of Steven. Ignored, the Peridot hologram tripped like some bad horror movie character allowing the drone to catch up. Steven sighed as he formed his shield. He smashed the drones blocking his way. As he was getting closer he could see the drones surrounding holo Peridot. As they advanced with their claws and blades the hologram screamed. He finally broke through the crush, only to be blocked by the drones surrounding the unfortunate hologram.

He tried smashing his shield and punching his way through but the drones were too heavily armored. The holo Peridot screamed as the blades descended. Just then Connie appeared.

"It's no use we have to form Stevonnie," called out Connie.

Somehow the holo Peridot crawled out. Even though it was just a bad simulation of his lover Steven felt awful as he looked at the simulated cuts and bruises on its little body. Gritting his teeth, he nodded towards Connie. As he ran to meet her Steven could see a look of triumph on Connie's face. Only to have them crash into a tangle of limbs. Connie sat up with a dark look on her face.

"What was that? That didn't do anything!" shouted Connie.

"Fusion is an expression of how we feel," said Steven.

Tears welled up in Connie's eyes, "Are you saying you feel nothing towards me? After all these years together?"

"Connie I don't have time to hold your hand. We have a mission to perform," shouted Steven. He tried smashing the drones again, knocking them aside while Connie looked on helplessly. He barked an order to his old friend. Connie finally snapped out of it. It was slow going but with Connie's help he managed to smash all the drones. When they were done holo Peridot was nowhere to be seen.

Then he saw a trail of simulated blood. Steven followed it into a clearing where he saw the mockery of Peridot lying on the ground. He walked up slowly and gently held the hologram. As he looked into Peridot's face he could see her gem was cracked.

"Don't blame yourself Steven," said the hologram in a robotic voice. "Even though this is all your fault."

In a flash of light, the hologram disappeared. Steven felt the beginnings of his migraine coming.

"This is what life would be like with Peridot at your side. Steven I'm sorry to say this but she would be a burden to you," Steven hated the self-righteous look on Pearl's face right now.

"You don't even know us at all do you?" shouted Steven.

"Steven calm down," said Connie.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you're talking about," said Pearl.

"All this time you've been ignoring what's been going on hoping it, she would just go away. Well it isn't, she isn't. All this growth the surge in my powers it was all Peridot. She believed in me, she treated me like a man before anyone else did. And then there's the fact that she changed from a helpless stripped down gem to a strong powerful gem in her own right. You may not see her worth but I do!" Steven was now shouting. Stars swam in his vision.

"Steven you have a magical destiny. A war to fight. Peridot's not going to be much use for you there," said Connie as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Steven whirled around "Well what about what I want Connie. You guys keep pushing and pushing for me to be like Rose. Well after all I've learned, I don't even know I want to be like her anymore. Pearl you and the gems want to fight an old fashioned war with swords and duels but it's not going to happen. Home world has changed you should have known that as soon as Peridot stepped off the warp pad."

"Steven this isn't like you," said Pearl softly.

"You mean I'm not the way you want me to be. It's like I'm not allowed to be angry or scared or even sad, just put on a happy face and everything's fine," his head was starting to pound now.

He could see the concerned faces of Pearl and Connie. As his vision blurred he saw Peridot's green form emerge from the trees.

"Sweet Diamonds, what have you done to my drones?!" shouted Peridot.

Then Steven blacked out. He flickered in and out of consciousness. The first thing he remembered was lying in bed at the Beach house. Another flash and a concerned Peridot looking down at his gem.

"It's gotten smaller," she said as he went under again.

Time passed to saw the Gems, his father even Snowflake see him by his bedside. He saw Peridot feeding him some sort of pink sand. He felt a little better. Garnet came in with a vial of Rose's tears making him drink it. He fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of Amethyst shouting at Peridot blaming her for what happened. Ignoring his head ache, he sat up.

"Guys, now is not the time to be pointing fingers," he said as he sat up. Then he blacked out again.

Later during the day Steven found himself sitting on the couch. Amethyst sat in the other chair facing him.

"All right Steven, time to drop that sad sack act," smiled Amethyst as she poked him.

"It's not an act, I have a pounding headache," Steven said.

"We got a doctor you know. He said your symptoms were psychosomatic. So stop faking it," accused Amethyst.

"You don't really understand do you? Forget about it. I'm going to watch TV."

When he turned on the TV instead of his familiar programs he saw the brightly colored forms of other gems. He flicked the channel more brightly colored gems this time in a children's show though the subject was way more advanced than a typical Kid's show.

"Yeah Peridot and Bismuth did some stuff to the communications hub and the TV. It now shows only Gem shows," said Amethyst.

Steven shrugged and found what looked like a news program. Just as it started to look interesting the screen flicked off.

"Right Steven, it's time stop feeling sorry for yourself," said Garnet from behind.

"Guys, I really don't want to talk to you now," said Steven.

"You have to. Look, it hurts us to see you like this you need to stop brooding," said Garnet.

"I have every right to be after everything's that happened. Finding out you guys essentially lost the war, that my mother made the Cluster and how you gave up on your friends, it's just too much," Steven was shouting now.

"Steven calm down," said Pearl.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Every time I try to think things through you guys are breathing down my neck. I need to take a break." His headache was back in full force.

"I think a break from Peridot would be an excellent idea," said Pearl.

"No I need to take a break from you guys, from gem stuff," replied Steven softly.

"And how are you going to do that? Dude we live here," said Amethyst.

"Just give me time to myself. Let me think things through or so help me I'll move back in with my Dad."

With that Steven stalked out of the Beach house. As Pearl was about to chase after him Garnet held her back. Steven was serious about moving back in with his father.

Steven walked by the shore his head lost in thoughts. He fed the seagulls some bread. When the sun went down he headed back home. When he entered the house he found it empty except for one figure.

"Headache gone?" asked Peridot.

"Yes," Steven replied truthfully.

"Hungry?"

"No."

"I'll make you something special for breakfast, then."


	10. The Confrontation

The Confrontation

Lars and Sadie were Opening the Big Donut when Peridot walked in. Lars was making the first pot of coffee for the day when Peridot walked up to the counter. She looked so cute in Steven's old clothes. It was one of the few things that brightened their dull uneventful career. After working years at the Big Donut the couple felt trapped and stifled.

"Peridot, what brings you in today?" called Sadie.

"I promised Steven a special breakfast but Amethyst ate all the food again. Do you have anything extra special?" replied Peridot.

"Well we've got lots of things, Steven's favorite is a six pack of chocolate donuts," said Sadie.

"I want something a little more substantial," replied Peridot.

"Well, we're more of a pastry store but we do have this," said Sadie as she pointed to a sign.

Peridot snorted as she looked at the picture of the dognut. Three donuts on a hotdog. She blushed and shook her head. As Sadie discussed the other processed delights of the Big Donut a strangely familiar but unwelcome hooded form came into the store. The form creeped up unnoticed by Peridot and Sadie. When it was close enough the form grabbed Peridot and turned her to face it.

"You got a lot of nerve stealing Steven from me," said Connie as she ripped off her hood.

"You make it sound like he is some sort of property," snapped back Peridot.

"We had a destiny together, fighting evil. It was all working out until you came."

"I don't believe in destiny. As for Steven I make him happy so back off."

"What you are doing with Steven is disgusting, it's pedophilia," snarled Connie.

"Steven is over 18 he's an adult."

"Just barely and you're what like thousands of years old?"

"Connie do you know nothing? I was created 16 years ago."

"So what? You're not a hero you're a monster who experimented on her own kind."

This was getting ugly. Sadie signaled to Lars.

"Connie, you have a lifetime ban on these premises," said Lars as he tried to pull Connie away.

"Mind your own business, Lars," shouted Connie.

Connie grabbed Lars' arm and threw him over her shoulder. The unfortunate landed with a sickening crunch. He started crying that his arm was broken as Sadie stepped out from behind the counter. She stared at the pair as they continued their screaming match.

"Who the monster now? My job was simply to watch the Cluster, I had no part in creating it."

"So what, all is forgiven? After all you did to Steven, the Gems?" Enraged Connie took a swing at Peridot.

The green gem dodged it easily, "That was war, Connie. You do horrible things to survive Steven knows that."

"Well as far as I am concerned the war is not over." The teenaged girl tackled Peridot. They two rolled on the ground. Connie did her best to hurt Peridot. The technician was much tougher than she looked.

"Is something there matter ladies?" said Steven as he pulled Connie off.

"Steven, I am so glad to see you," cried Peridot.

"Sadie called me. I came as soon as I could," said Steven.

"Steven how could you hook up with that thing? She's a soulless robot, incapable of love," sobbed Connie.

"So says the mindless fanatic who wants war," said Peridot scathingly.

Steven glared down at Connie "Now you take that back Connie. Peridot and I have a relationship. You just have to accept that."

Connie was still crying, "Why did you have to have sex with her? After what happened with Lapis she wasn't even a virgin."

Peridot's eyes widened. She bit her lip as she saw everyone staring at her. Sobbing she ran out of the donut shop. Steven called out to her only to be held back by Connie.

"Let her go Steven. She can't love you the way I can," pleaded Connie.

"Connie. Let. Me. Go," Steven was doing his best to control himself.

"No Steven you don't need her," Connie still held onto Steven's arm.

"I said let me go," snarling he flung Connie away. The girl went crashing into the wall. Not caring if he hurt her in the slightest, Steven ran after his lover.

He found Peridot under the old docks sobbing. She looked so small curled up into a little ball. As he got closer he could see it was not an illusion.

"Peridot, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?" said Steven softly.

"Because I felt ashamed," the tears and snot were flowing from Peridot's face. "Ashamed and dirty. After what happened I didn't want to talk about it. You must think so little of me."

The little gem looked like her old self, so small and vulnerable. Steven held her as he gently wiped her face.

"No I don't. Peridot you tried so hard to make Lapis understand you to reach out to her. The Gems may have valued her for her power but I far as I am concerned she was a waste of time."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Peridot you are a smart, funny and brave gem. I would be a fool to let you go."

He then kissed her deeply. Their gems glowed and soon their bodies as they fused onto a single being.

Watermelon Tourmeline opened their eyes.

"So this is fusion?" they said. The fusion walked over to the water to see their reflection. The Peridot side of them gasped. Before them stood a large beautiful woman with pale green skin. She was tall, slender with dirty blonde hair and large beautiful green eyes. As her two gems glinted, the fusion stared at herself some more. Other than the layers of human clothes she was absolutely perfect.

"This must be what our child would look like," thought Steven.

The thought frightened Peridot and the two separated.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it," said Peridot in a small voice.

"Hey don't be it was wonderful," soothed Steven.

The young man then picked up his lover bridal style. As he carried her to the Beach House, Peridot grew in size. When he kicked open the door there was Amethyst watching TV. With a single look Amethyst left for her room in the back of the temple. Steven took Peridot up the steps to his cubby. It still had no walls.

He laid her gently on the bed as he slowly took off her clothes. Taking special care to make Peridot feel loved, he kissed every inch of her body. He made love to her slowly and gently. The couple made love several times over the day. It was dark when they finally feel asleep. By the time the night was over the couple would be closer than they could possibly imagine.

As Steven drifted off to sleep he stroked Peridot's hair. His lover had already fallen asleep on his chest.

"Peridot, what was life like for you," he said before closing his eyes.

He soon found himself floating in a black void. As he looked closer he could see a green speck. He drifted closer and closer the features coming into view. It was the curled up form of Peridot, tiny the size of a tennis ball. When he got close enough he cupped her in his hands. A flash of green light engulfed him.

It was dark where he was and he wanted out. He heard voices from somewhere and suddenly he was in a bright light. It hurt. Large hands pulled him out and started poking and prodding his green body.

"She's so small, even for a Peridot," said a black gem with ridiculous hair.

"This is a good sign, the incubator stops when the education logarithms have completed," said a one eyed Nephrite. "This gemling is smarter than the average Peridot."

"Excellent," cooed an Emerald with equally ridiculous hair. "You're going to learn to be a first class kindergarten technician yes you are."

In the Emerald's arms Peridot looked up in confusion. Steven saw even more of her life the intensive training, getting fitted for her limb enhancers and the slow road to recovery afterwards. Peridot's trainers took pride in her accomplishments. If the concept hadn't been so alien to the strange gem family, Steven would have used the word love to describe their feelings.

Finally the big day arrived. Emerald with her split hairstyle brushed Peridot's jumpsuit.

"Now mind you keep a professional demeanor, your logs will be monitored by Homeworld," said Emerald her eyes tearing up.

"You've accomplished so much. You should be fine," said Jet. Her gravity defying braids bobbing.

Peridot stood still on the warp pad. She landed on the Earth's galaxy warp with her robinoids waiting for her. Being as professional as she could she spoke into her logs properly as the robinoids swarmed her. One of the robinoids looked damaged. Peridot knew from experience that while a robinoid lost in transit was acceptable a damaged one returning was not, so she destroyed it. As she surveyed her surroundings she discovered an anomaly, some sort of icon was adhered to a warp pad. Had someone come here, were there gems still alive? This was beyond her training. She warped back home.

The next dream was of Peridot meeting Lapis Lazuli. As Peridot entered the cell she could see Lapis Lazuli. The blue gem sat with her shoulders hunched up at a desk. Peridot put out her hand with its floating fingers.

"Hello I am Peridot facet-."

The Lapis Lazuli screeched and drew away, "What are you going to do with me?"

What a coward, "If you don't cooperate nothing. You chose to assault that Ruby. You chose to barge in on Blue Diamond's meeting. As it is at the appointed time you will be broken unless you cooperate with me."

Lazuli licked her lips, "What is it you want me to do?"

"You will accompany on my mission to Earth, you will act as my informant. If your performance is satisfactory your sentence will be lightened and you will be reeducated to fit into modern gem society. Understand?"

Now Steven saw Peridot's fight for survival on Earth. The gems that he knew as kind and loving were seen as menacing and brutal. Increasingly Peridot's situation became more desperate until in an act of desperation she kidnapped Steven and was captured and poofed.

The next scene showed Peridot emerging in the bubble room. He felt her fear as she looked up at the damaged gems awaiting the barbaric and ancient process of harvesting. Now Peridot's fear and tantrums were understandable. If she thought she some of freedom bargaining with the Clods she was wrong. Around Steven the gems seemed patient almost kind, without Steven they were cold and distant. That was fine until the day of Steven's birthing day celebration.

"Why can't I take part in these birthing celebrations?" the tears in Peridot's eyes despite her resolve not to cry.

"Steven's friend is coming and the outcome of you meeting her, would not be- desirable," said Garnet.

"This isn't fair I've done most of the work. Why do you get a break instead of me?" shouted Peridot.

"Enough the only reason you're alive is because of Steven's kindness. I will not have you ruining his big day, understood?" said Pearl.

Then it was the day Steven and the gems were leaving the barn. Peridot was getting to pack her few things. Before she knew it, Amethyst knocked the paint cans out of her hands.

"Stop packing nerd, you're staying right here," ordered Amethyst.

"But I'm a Crystal Gem too," shouted Peridot.

The other gems surrounded her.

"Oh we only said that to humor Steven. You think we would let someone like you into our team?" said Pearl dismissively.

"But I've proven myself and this barn is uncomfortable," whined Peridot.

"Your comfort is not our concern," said Garnet imperiously. "Lapis Lazuli is. You will win her over convince her to join the gems and only then will we consider taking you back to the Beach house."

So Peridot held her tongue. Doing her best to ignore Lapis's putdowns and cruel words. The first time Lapis hit her was after her boat trip with Steven. Peridot had been playing with the tablet Steven had given her when she heard Lapis's wings. She turned around and saw Lapis looming over her.

"Hey Buddy boat trip turn out not so good?" she asked nervously.

Pain blossomed on her cheek. Shocked Peridot touched her very wet cheek.

"Shut up, this all your fault. I would have never been stuck on Earth and never fused with Jasper if it weren't for you," shouted Lapis.

Peridot had enough, "Blow it up your skirt Lazuli, you chose to break the law. You chose to fuse with Jasper when you easily could have beaten her. Don't blame me for your mistakes."

"I will do whatever I like," snarled Lapis.

The beatings happened more and more frequently. Once while Peridot was hugging her stuffed alien Lapis shoved her into the silo tank. Peridot had to use her metal powers to escape but Lapis kept her alien in the tank to remind Peridot of her place.

Peridot captured Crazy Legs. Instead of keeping her in a bubble Peridot decided to train her. Things got a little better now that she had a friend, the beatings stopped for a while. Then came the final straw Lapis was angry about something. Peridot didn't care. She stopped caring long ago. She ignored Lazuli's screaming and that enraged the blue gem. The aristocrat slammed her into the ground over and over again. Crazy Legs seeing this charged to her rescue. Lapis didn't even bat an eye as she cut through Crazy Leg's gemstone.

Peridot screamed and cried. Lapis merely turned and smirked.

"Oh I'll give you something to cry about."

Knowing what Lazuli meant Peridot rolled herself into a ball but it wasn't enough. Spears of ice impaled her body yet she didn't poof. Peridots could take a lot of damage. She vowed to make Lapis pay before she blacked out.

Then she was walking down the road holding Crazy Leg's remains. It was dark when the car hit her. A human female screamed. Then she was in a white room while another older female looked down at her. The female used the term sexual assault as Peridot struggled to stay conscious to stay formed. If she poofed with her cracked gem Peridot knew she would be corrupted. She lay waiting in a bed until she heard a crash.

"I said let me see her," shouted her only friend. He came charging into her room. When he saw her, tears formed in his eyes.

"Don't worry Peridot. I'll make all better," he promised as he kissed her gem.

She felt her gem heal as Steven cried tears of relief. Then the other gems came in the room.

"Steven, can you leave us alone for a few moments. We need to talk to Peridot," asked Pearl.

As Steven left Garnet turned to Peridot.

"You really messed things up this time. We needed Lapis' power to fight in the coming war," said Garnet.

"Lapis was hurting me," whispered Peridot.

"Then you should have taken it. Honestly did you think we didn't know?" said Pearl.

"I hate you," said Peridot as she blacked out.

He awoke in a cold sweat. He was in Peridot's body. He headed down to the kitchen. Steven opened the fridge to get a drink. As a green hand reached out for a soda Steven made sure to get Peridot's favorite drink. This body was thirsty after losing so much fluids. As he closed the door he saw Garnet glaring at him. As he turned around he saw Pearl and Amethyst surrounding him. Wearing Peridot's body and his T shirt he was aware of how vulnerable he was right now.

"Peridot I want you to leave," said Garnet.

"What about what Steven wants?" asked Steven playing along.

"It doesn't matter you are damaging our relationship with Steven," said Garnet.

"All he wants to do is hang around with you," said Amethyst.

"He no longer talks to us or trusts us," accused Pearl.

"Well what do you expect? You've been hiding things from him," Steven answered.

"You cannot understand it was to protect him. We love him," Pearl was almost shouting.

"I love him too and he loves me. Me leaving the house won't change that" argued Steven.

Garnet stepped closer she snatched the bottle from Steven's hands, "I don't think you understand when I said I wanted you gone. I want you to leave this town, leave this planet, get out of our lives."

Steven felt a hot rage come bubbling up. Peridot was in here with him, "You think you can push me aside like last time? Hmm, well things are different now. Steven is not the naïve boy he once was. He's gotten stronger and he's gotten smarter. You think he'll forget about me? Well think again."

Garnet laughed, "Oh he'll forget about you. A crisis here and there, a little memory manipulation and we'll have our old Steven back. You'll be just a bad memory."

Then Peridot's form started laughing. The gems looked at each other. This was not the outcome Garnet predicted. The green goblin's face twisted into a familiar expression.

"You really are the clods Peridot said you were," said Steven.

"Steven are you in there?" asked Pearl fearfully.

"Give the big nosed gem a prize. Yes, I am in here. I was thinking about Peridot when I fell asleep. I entered her mind and the sifted through her memories. I discovered many things."

Garnet knelt down "Steven we had our reasons-"

"Can it Three Eyes. I know that you saw that Lapis would hurt Peridot and you did nothing to help her. All this time you weren't trying to protect me but your interests. You wanted a good little soldier who didn't ask questions. Well I'm asking the questions and I don't like the answers."

"Garnet don't hurt Peridot while Steven's in there you could lock them both in Peridot's gem," warned Pearl.

"I don't believe Steven's in there," said Garnet through gritted teeth.

"Garnet don't risk it. Steven if you're in there please go back to your body you're freaking us out," pleaded Amethyst.

Steven's vision blackened for a little while. Moments later he found himself sitting up in bed. He had to act quickly as Garnet pulled Peridot by the front of her shirt.

"Stop! Let Peridot go this instant!" ordered Steven as he leapt out of bed.

"Whoa Steven put on some pants," said Amethyst laughing.

"Steven what are you doing?" asked Pearl.

The young man oblivious to his naked state, was shoving clothes into a suitcase, "What does it look like? I'm packing. Come on Peridot, get your things."

"Steven don't be stupid, you have no money and nowhere to go," said Garnet.

"I have money," piped up Peridot.

"And we'll be staying at my Dad's. I can't stand living here any longer," replied Steven.

The gems watched silently as Steven and Peridot packed their things. They said nothing as Steven and Peridot got into the bathroom to shower leaving the suitcase by the door.

"This is all your fault, Garnet," shouted Pearl.

"Well your plan of showing Steven the error of his ways didn't work well either," said Garnet.

"Well, excuse me. Here's Garnet the perfect gem with the perfect plan let's threaten Peridot again because that always works," shouted Pearl.

"Guys fighting isn't going to solve anything," said Amethyst.

"It makes me feel better," growled Pearl.

"And that has been your quest for the last 20 years," said Garnet contemptuously.

"That's it, I'm sick of your putdowns!" shouted Pearl as she pulled out her spear.

Garnet formed her gauntlets. As Pearl charged Amethyst tried to push them away. Her reward was to be knocked aside. Enraged Amethyst slammed then both into the bathroom door, crashing them all through. Suddenly in the middle of the fight all three gems found themselves floating in the air. Out stepped a very angry and very soapy Peridot followed by Steven. The green gem floated them out to the living room and dropped them with a thud onto the couch.

Peridot glared at them. A pool of water forming underneath her naked body.

"You held us up in mid-air but how?" cried Pearl.

"Simple I concentrated on the metal in your gems. Now stay still. Steven and I want to have our shower in peace," explained Peridot. "And if you clods try anything I will bubble you myself. Is that clear?"

"You better go first. I'll make sure they don't kill each other," said Steven.

He watched them for the next five minutes. As the sun rose there was a distinctly chilly air, finally Peridot came out fully dressed. Steven made a show of kissing her as he went and had his shower. Peridot watched the gems like a hawk.

"Would it have really been so bad to welcome me into your group?" said Peridot sadly. "To actually try and understand me, maybe even learn something. I don't know if you realize this but you actually hurt Steven. And I don't know if he'll ever truly recover from this."

The gems just sat there looking ashamed.

It was 1 am and Harold Smiley was closing up shop. As the locked up his arcade he heard a soft moaning sound.

"W-who's there?" he called out.

The moan came again. This time it sounded like it came from the back. As he followed the sound into an alley he saw a limp form. The bald man turned on his flashlight and saw Connie Maheswaran lying on the ground. The girl looked beaten up, bruises covered her face and her clothes were torn. It also looked like she had been stabbed. As Smiley rushed to her aid Connie whispered one word. "Steven."

Steven walked slowly up to his suitcases ignoring his old guardians. As he took Peridot's hand, there was a violent knocking at the front door. Steven flung open the door to come face to face with his Dad.

"Steven you gotta leave town," his father looked frightened. "Connie was found by the boardwalk stabbed several times. She's at the hospital and she's claiming you did it."


	11. The Escape

The Escape

"Steven you gotta leave town," his father looked frightened. "Connie was found by the boardwalk stabbed several times. She's at the hospital and she's claiming you did it."

Steven stared at his father standing in the doorway. He blinked. Not missing a beat Peridot carried the luggage to the warp pad. Then she looked down.

"Could you say that again?" asked the young man.

"Steven, these geniuses just damaged the warp pad. We can't leave this way," shouted Peridot.

Greg stared at Peridot screaming and cursing at the warp pad.

"Steven why are you already packed?" Greg asked softly.

"Peridot and I had enough of living with the gems. We were going to stay with you until we could get a place of our own. Now could you tell me, what's this about Connie?" asked Steven.

"Mr. Smiley found Connie in the back alley of his arcade, Steven it's really bad. Connie's in emergency and her father is hunting you down. You gotta go now here take the keys to the van." His father by this time was desperate.

Steven could hear the sirens of the police cars as they came closer and closer. He snatched his father's keys and pulled Peridot down the stairs. Waiting below them was his Dad's van. As they got inside they saw the police cars turn onto the beach. Steven started driving he saw a wall of police cars on the other side. He felt a small hand on his.

"I'll take it from here," said Peridot.

When Doug Maheswaran saw his daughter in the hospital he was out for blood. When it was safe, her mother and Doug entered intensive care. It broke his heart to see his precious daughter looking so small on the bed.

"Daddy," whispered Connie. She raised her hand

Priyanka had seen many injuries in her time but with her daughter it was different. She sobbed into her hands as Doug came closer.

"Daddy it was Steven. Him and Peridot, she put him up to it. I was, I was when he tried to rape me," said Connie. "Then Mr. Smiley came and he ran off."

Doug stroked his daughter's hair, "Ssh honey don't strain yourself, I'll make sure he never hurts anyone ever again."

As Connie closed her eyes Doug stood straight up. Without saying a word, he marched straight out of the hospital. When he was a safe distance he called the station.

"Hello this is Officer Maheswaran, get as many cars as you can and meet me at the temple. We need to take down the Universe boy," said Doug coldly. If it was the last thing he did he would make Steven pay for what he did.

When the squad cars reached the beach. Doug could see Greg's van parked in front of the temple. As Steven's father no doubt he was trying to protect his son. As the cars got closer he could the large form of Steven and his freakish girlfriend enter the van and attempt to drive off in the other direction. It took a little longer to organize this takedown but it was perfect. The men from Ocean town had set up a blockade of cars on the other side if the beach. Doug drove in for the kill.

Steven was about to stop when he saw the wall of cop cars when he felt Peridot's hand on his.

"I'll take it from here," said Peridot. "Just keep driving."

The technician closed her eyes and concentrated. Steven felt the car rise as it went forward. As it flew over the cop cars, some of the cops stepped out of their cars not quite believing what they were seeing. Steven looked out the window. Below them the Beach City police raced to meet the Ocean Town cops. Steven felt a bullet whiz by his cheek. They were actually shooting at them. He stuck his head in. Peridot still had her eyes closed.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Just drop your cellphone and drive to the barn," ordered Peridot.

Pearl watched Greg's van fly over the police blockade. As if were bad luck or karma a small object fell from the van and hit Doug Maheswaran on the head, knocking the fool down. As the van flew inland Pearl knew that she could very well not see Steven again. She turned to face Garnet.

"Well that was a complete and unmitigated disaster," said Pearl. "Thanks to your flawless plan even if Steven does get away from the cops he'll never want to speak to us again."

"Training Connie was your idea," said Garnet stonily.

"Maybe so but you were the one to force Steven and Connie together. You wanted to train Steven to be some sort of warrior. Looks like now your precious war's put on hold."

"I don't have to take this," said Garnet with that she walked back into the temple.

"Yeah run away. Just like you always do when something goes wrong," shouted Amethyst after the fusion.

Pearl turned to Greg, "Look Greg, I'm sorry about all that's happened. You can stay here until you find a place of your own.

To: Starchilde

From: Starchildejunoir

Subject: It's just one thing after another

Hi Dad:

It's Steven. I would have called you but Peridot insisted I throw away our cellphones. Well after we landed the van, Peridot passed out. I guess the strain of lifting the van was too much for her. So I drove the van to the farm where Bismuth was staying. I was hoping to stay there and lay low until all this blows over but there was no such luck. As I drove up the farm, there was a police car waiting for us. Dad it was scary, without warning the cops started shooting at us. I swear they were trying to kill us. Bismuth had enough. She marched right up to the police car and smashed the engine. As the cops came out to deal with her she broke the shooting arm of one of the cops. I knocked out the other cop with my shield but I could hear the sirens of the rest of the cops.

I didn't know what to do I just reacted, Dad. I drove the van onto the farm's warp pad and thought of where I wanted to go. I would like to tell you where we went but Peridot insisted that I do not give anything about our location away. But what I can tell you is there was a lot of gem tech. Once I had parked the van in a safe spot, I waited for Peridot to wake up.

It was over two hours, Dad, before she awoke. When she did, she was groggy, out of it. I made us something to eat and when she was a little better, we explored the site. Peridot found and fixed up a light chamber. She stayed in there for half the day.

Then it was time to tend my needs. Peridot did a quick checkup of the van, filled it up with water and repainted it. This is where it gets scary. We found our way out of the site and onto a road. We were miles away from any water or civilization so we drove. Then when the sun was beating down in the middle of the desert the van broke down 20 miles away from the town or a mechanic. We tried flagging down a car but there was nothing. I didn't feel comfortable leaving Peridot behind. She was still so weak and it was the middle of nowhere. So I transformed into a horse and we rode into town.

As I went looking for a mechanic my girl Peridot found an ATM but the thing was busted. Her credit card was still working and we managed to pay for a tow truck to drag the van into town. Now we're just outside of town limits camping in the van.

Hope it talk to you when things look up

Love Steven.

To: Starchildejunior

From: Starchilde

Subject: Dammed irregular

Hi Son:

I hope this email finds you well. I'm staying with the gems right now. Pearl and Amethyst put up walls in your room. It seems kinda weird they didn't do this sooner. The Beach house isn't the same without you. Amethyst sits and watches these weird programs on TV, Pearl is out most of the time and Garnet is holed up in the temple.

After the cops left I decided to do some poking around. Apparently there are some major holes in Connie's story. She claims that you and Peridot attacked at 1 am and then ran off when Mr. Smiley found her but the doctors say she had been bleeding for at least a couple of hours before she was found. Then Sadie handed in a videotape of Connie assaulting Peridot and Lars that day. The tape has mysteriously disappeared. Steven, Doug Maheswaran blames you for what happened to his daughter and he's convinced the entire police department in the county of your guilt despite mounting evidence against this. All I can say is that there's something fishy going on.

Love Dad

To: Starchilde

From: Starchildejunoir

Subject: Settling In

Hi Dad,

Wouldn't you know it the ATM started working after we paid for the tow truck. Well after spending most of our money on car repairs and setting up camp we needed to earn some money. We looked around town a little and Peridot spotted a help wanted sign at a nearby diner. We went in and found that they were looking for a new waitress and a part time fry cook. Apparently the head fry cook likes to drink a little too much. They hired Peridot and me on the spot. The hours are long, the pay is bad but at least the owner pays in cash no questions asked. The first thing we did after we got our pay was to buy a used motorbike.

When we are not working, Peridot and I are exploring the gem site. Peridot is scrounging for gem tech to make some modifications to the van so that it is more livable. So far we have set up a small windmill beside the van to provide us electricity and made some modifications to the bike so that it can't break down or run out of gas.

I would like to tell you more about the town. Where we are or even what we are doing but I am starting to get as paranoid as Peridot is. She has made it so that our email is passing through a dozen satellites so that it can't be traced. Dad I miss the sound of your voice, my friends and Beach City but after all that's happened I don't think I can return. Even if the charges are cleared there's still the bad blood between the Crystal Gems and me not to mention Peridot. We don't want to go back into that toxic environment again. I love you Dad but it will be a long time before we can see you.

Love Steven

To: Starchildejunior

From: Starchilde

Subject: Common Sense is Out the Window

Hello Steven:

Things are getting bad here. Doug Maheswaran is still out for your blood despite the ever increasing evidence to the contrary. First off the day after you escaped, the cops marched us down to the police station. After sworn statements from the gems stating your activities the day Connie was assaulted (You sure have some stamina) their testimony was thrown out because and I quote 'These beings are not human and cannot be trusted in a court of law'. Then there's the fact that there are huge holes in Connie's story. She says that you stabbed her with one of Pearl's swords but there are splinters of wood in her injuries like she was stabbed with a stick of some sort. Then there's the fact that her injuries don't match up with that of a sexual assault victim's. She's looking more and more like a liar. Still someone did hurt her but as I found out she has plenty of enemies.

Pearl is furious not only at what she sees as Connie's betrayal, but at the fact that her friend Bismuth was arrested. She spends most of her time at the barn trying to take care of the corrupted gems.

After a surprise inspection from a health inspector at the ice cream shop, I contacted a lawyer and explained our situation. Mr. Statton is top notch. He did some probing and didn't like what he saw. For starters he found that Connie is not as innocent as she seems. She has a lifetime ban not only at the Big Donut for attacking a customer with a sword but also at the Buddy Budwick Library for injuring a librarian. He also found that the stab wounds on Connie suggest that she was stabbed by a much smaller person than you. He was onto to something when he suddenly had a massive heart attack. The man jogs every day and drinks wheatgrass, he's the last person you'd expect to get a heart attack.

Anyway I was pouring my misery out to Barb and she said what has been happening is weird. First off Doug is a laughing stock at Beach City PD and yet he who is steps away from getting fired is being listened to and respected. Then there's the fact that there are so many suspects yet despite mounting evidence to the contrary you are still their main suspect. Doug wants to start a nationwide man hunt for you, so where ever you are please keep your head low.

Love Dad

To: Starchildejunior

From: PurplePuma

Subject: Coup at the temple

Hey Little Man:

Now don't get mad but I looked at your Dad's email. There was nothing on Gem TV so I took a peek at your Dad's emails. It opened my eyes dude, I was feeling all sorry for myself when I read about the bad luck that you were having and how weird the cops are behaving. Then I remembered what Pearl said about Garnet being able to put the bad mojo on the enemy during the war so I went up to the barn and showed her the emails myself.

Man, I have never seen Pearl so pissed in my life. As soon as took one look at the emails she started cursing and screaming. Some of those swearwords I have never heard in my life. Steven, Pearl may not be fond of Peridot but she would gladly kill anyone who harmed you. When she had calmed down enough she got Jasper and me and marched right into the temple.

We found Garnet sitting in the lotus position in her room. Let me tell you it was creepy, there were all these mirrors and photos of herself everywhere. Garnet even had like some sort of throne in there too with a crown and junk. Pearl as soon as she saw this looked like was ready to kill. Remember that time when Peridot insulted Rose on the moon? This was ten times worse.

Then Pearl pulled out this bad ass spear I had never seen before. She gave the signal and we attacked. The fight was intense. I mean Garnet she's the strongest gem I know and there was Pearl fighting like a possessed gem. Throughout the fight Garnet was talking some real bad shit saying like how we were all failures, that Pearl should go kill herself now that she had no one to serve. She even called me stupid. Well, we were sick of her I'm so perfect attitude that it made us just fight harder. Then Pearl skewered her right to the temple wall. I can remember what Pearl said next quite clearly.

"Listen here you perverted pair of megalomaniacs you can put us down, even beat us but when you harm my Steven you've gone way too far."

Garnet just smirked, "He's Rose's son not yours."

Pearl just lost it, "Yes he is my son. I'm the one who took care of him, who kept his home, worried about him and taught him. I did everything you asked because I trusted you and now you're using your power to hurt him. Well it ends now goodbye Garnet."

Then she splits Garnet right in two. She would have shattered Sapphire if I didn't stop her. I ended up bubbling both Ruby and Sapphire. I've hidden them somewhere safe until Pearl calms down. Now Pearl is in charge. She sent me to retrieve Centipeedle and her crew. Nephrites were technicians and Pearl wants to cure them ASAP.

Talk to you later

Amethyst

To: Starchildejunior

From: Starchilde

Subject: Common Sense Returns

I go out to work and I come back to an entirely different household. There's some sort of dog thing sitting on the couch, Amethyst is actually out of the house and Pearl is now in charge. Apparently while I was gone Pearl staged a coup and poofed Garnet.

Things are different in Beach City too. There is this huge investigation regarding Connie's case. Doug has been suspended pending an investigation of his handling of his daughter's case. The entire county police department is under investigation and the police chief has been fired due to procedural irregularities. I mean what were they thinking about letting the victim's father head the investigation in the first place? I mean Doug isn't even a qualified detective he's just a gloried mall cop.

It all started when Sadie confessed to stabbing Connie, again. Apparently the first time was the day after your police chase at the Beach City Police Station. Despite the fact that Connie had seriously injured Lars the day before, her confession was laughed off and she was free to go. The second time happened just after they posted your profile and details of Connie's assault on the local news. Sadie seeing that you were now a wanted man marched straight into Surf town's police station after a day of surfing. She wanted to enjoy one last day of freedom before going to jail.

Well this time she was listened to. There was a complete scandal. They've sent in a team to investigate corruption in the Beach City Police Department about the treatment of your case. The Maheswarans are now pariahs particularly Connie. After she got out of the hospital, a bunch of her classmates beat her up again. Connie was quite the terror at school.

I feel sorry for Mrs. Maheswaran. She's being blamed for her daughter's behavior in all this. As I was passing through I saw a for sale sign on their house. So it looks like Connie's assault case is closed and you're in the clear. Please come back home to us.

Love your father.

To: Starchilde

From: Starchildejunior

Subject: Hello from Rossmore

Hi Dad:

After you sent out that email Peridot and I did a little checking up on Connie's case. Well actually Peridot hacked into the Beach City police database. I looked up the Beach City Gazette. It's quite the scandal isn't. I am still furious at Connie in all this.

Well now that Sadie has confessed I am now free to tell you where we are. We're at Rossmore, a small town in Nova Mexico about 40 miles from the Beata Kindergarten. Only here it is known at the Canyon of Souls. The town was the site of a historic crash of an alien vehicle over 50 years ago. At least that's what the lore says. Rossmore has cashed in on this and everything is alien themed. The diner that Peridot and I work at is shaped like a flying saucer and all the waitresses wear costumes. That's how Peridot was able to get her job. There are frequent blackouts in town, probably due to the army testing facility nearby.

We have settled in quite nicely but yesterday we had quite the scare. The sheriff a middle aged woman came right up to our camp. She asked politely how long did we think we were staying. I had to signal to Peridot not knock out the lady but if it was one day sooner we would have knocked her out and moved to Mask Island or something. I answered that we were planning to stay for quite some time.

Sheriff Bertram sighed, "I can see you guys haven't had it easy. Let me guess things were bad at home. Maybe your parents didn't want to you see each other? So you bought this van and drove out here so you could be together. You seem like nice kids but I don't feel comfortable with you two living in a cramped van by the highway."

Then Peridot laughed, "Oh we're not cramped. Come inside and we'll show you."

So Peridot opens the back door of the van and shows Sheriff Bertram the modifications. Peridot had unfolded the 4th dimension in the van. In layman's terms it is bigger on the inside than on the outside. The expression on the Sheriff's face was priceless. Then house proud Peridot gives her a guided tour showing her the kitchen, the living room and the master bedroom.

After Peridot was done Sheriff Bertram said, "This was fine but to please move your van into the nearby trailer park so we won't be charged with vagrancy."

So now, on top of food we add rent to our expenses. Dad as soon as we get some money I will buy a cellphone and call you. Even though it is safe to go back to Beach City, Peridot and I will not be returning for quite some time. There is a lot of bad blood between the Crystal Gems and Peridot and me and it will not be clearing up anytime soon. You are welcome to visit anytime you wish. Perhaps at Thanksgiving after the tourist season ends.

Will call you as soon as I can.

Love Steven

To: Starchildejunior

From: PurplePuma

Subject: I'm Sorry

Hello Steven:

It's Pearl. Amethyst is helping type this email right now. You no doubt have heard the news about me poofing Garnet. Well it's true. Garnet was using her probability manipulation to hurt you and Peridot. I won't go into the details but I realize that throughout the years that we were hurting you.

I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I treated you like a child, I'm sorry I kept you in the dark and I'm sorry for trying mold you into something you're not. I have always tried to protect you but I realize now I wanted to keep your image of us and your mother perfect. We kept your ignorant of Earth culture and of Gem culture, in an effort to keep you innocent. In my eyes you were my baby and I treated you as such. You are not the great warrior your mother was and to frank that is the last thing we need.

Your father found a small apartment in town and is now living there. The Beach house was a temporary set up and he just didn't feel at home here. I realize you have made a home wherever you are but I hope that you will eventually forgive me and call me sometime.

Love Pearl

To: PurplePuma

From: Starchildejunior

Subject: Not Enough

You two need to apologize to Peridot before I will talk to you.

To: Starchildejunior

From: PurplePuma

Subject: Alright

Fine give me Peridot's email address.

To: PurplePuma

From: Starchildejunior

Subject: Peri's email

Here's it is. Remember you hurt her far more than you did me.

GreatGreenRepairGoddess

To: GreatGreenRepairGoddess

From: PurplePuma

Subject: I'm sorry

Hello Peridot:

This has been a long time coming but I wanted to say I'm sorry. For years we Crystal Gems neglected, if not downright abused you. When you came to Earth you were a youngling who was only obeying orders. Homeworld has always been ruthless and prizes that quality so it is no wonder you sent a ship to eliminate us. Any gem would in your position.

The fact of the matter was that it was easy to paint you as a villain and blame all our problems on you. As a team we were falling apart, I blamed you for some of the actions I did while we were hunting you down. Even several years later I couldn't admit the good qualities you had. What was strategic thinking I saw as deceit, what was resourcefulness I saw a slipperiness and what was bravery I saw as stubbornness.

Even after we captured you and you helped save the Earth I saw you as a threat. I observed Steven's growing romantic interest in you and tied to stop it. I was the one to convince Garnet to leave you behind at the barn with Lapis. It was petty but I saw you replacing me in Steven's heart. I justified in my mind by saying you were a coward, that you were weak.

What we did to you was inexcusable. You were a growing child just like Steven and we treated you like a prisoner. In my day Gems came out fully developed but I have witnessed the growth of two young gems with my own eyes. I chose to ignore the signs, even when it was obvious to humans what you were.

Amethyst would like to apologize for teasing you and making you feel small and weak for all those years. She also apologies for placing tacks on the barn floor as a joke but she is glad Lapis got hurt as well.

Bismuth was finally released from jail and the charges dropped. She misses you at the barn. As for me I have gained a whole new level of respect for what you did with the corrupted gems. I did not know that Homeworld had developed healing substrate. It makes Steven's healing powers redundant.

Peridot in the time I have known you, you have grown into a strong powerful gem within your own right. You did this on your own without any guidance or support from us. It is no wonder that Steven fell in love with you. No child should grow up alone and that is our greatest sin.

I'm so very sorry

Pearl

It was late at night. Greg had just finished closing shop and was settling down for the night at his new home, when he heard his cellphone ring. He put the phone to his ear not knowing who it was.

"Dad, is that you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Steven, oh I am so glad to her your voice. How's it going?" cried Greg.

"Oh fine, Peri is making me take my GED equivalency. She's made me quit my job, not that there was a lot of work for me. We've started our own business, repairing well, anything. I act as the front man and Peridot does the repairs in the back. We're making a little bit more money now…"

Greg smiled as he listened to his son talk about his new life.


End file.
